Blood Brothers
by cho-chan09
Summary: Kingdom Hearts vampire fic. Twin brothers Sora and Roxas should really know not to trust a corner treat. They follow her anyway and end it biting off more than they can chew: Epic adventures! AkuRoku RiSo Other minor couples. Mpreg More warnings inside.
1. 1: Never Trust A Corner Treat

*A/N Oh man, was this fun to write! The idea just popped into my head as I was reading another fanfic. I just kept on typing and so this is the longest chapter I've ever done, I think. So it may not always be like this. Alright, let's get down to business.

Warnings! Of course, this is yaoi. Men doing naughty things with other men. Please click your back button if this is not your cup of brandy. So, I'm thinking of mpreg in this story. I know, vampires? boy vampires? pregnant? I know, trippy, but I could make it happen. Oh yes! There's CROSS-DRESSING! Darling Sora and Roxas in girly dresses! Also, maybe a teeny bit of yuri (girls doing naughty things with girls) but if so, very little. Um, what else... Oh yea! They're vampires so blood comes in the package. I'm not big on gore, but I'll warn you just the same.

Discalimer: Remember that my disclaimer is up on my profile but sometimes I gotta reinforce. No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, except for a copy of the games which I bought at the store, as well as other merchandise and cosplay costumes.

Ok! enough of my big mouth! I have kept you too long, now go! ^_^*

Chapter One: Never trust A Corner Treat

It was a rather dreadful night that night. It was around mid-January and the sky was completely black due to the thick clouds obscuring the stars. Snow covered the ground and it seemed more would fall soon. Two young men trudged through the snow at this late hour, hoping to pass by a restaurant that was throwing out scraps. They wore clothes hardly fit for the weather. They had to walk close together in order to share the one long scarf that they owned. Identical pairs of cerulean blue eyes peeked out from scraggly hats on their heads. Hole ridden boots did almost nothing to keep the cold from their toes as they moved through the snow. They didn't exactly please the eye with their attire, and so no one approached them as they continued to scavenge.

Therefore, it surprised both men when a pretty girl with eyes the same blue as their own and shoulder-length burgundy hair that looked silky soft to touch, smiled at them and gave a little wave with her hand. The two stopped in their tracks, unsure of what to do. This girl was obviously a corner treat, as prostitutes were called here, and they didn't exactly have money. Which should have been obvious by their looks, so why was she specifically beckoning to them? The man with blond hair turned a bit to regard his brown haired companion on the matter. No words were spoken between them, there was no need. It was just one of their gifts. They shrugged simultaneously and walked toward the girl.

The girl's eyes twinkled as she saw her two catches making their way toward her. Oh yes, the Masters would be pleased with these two. As soon as she was sure that they were following her, the girl turned and began to walk. The two gentlemen behind her did not see her new smile, which now was adorned by two sharp accessories.

The three walked down a dark and deserted street, the cobblestone road cracked and weed riddled. As they were walking, two figures seemed to materialize out of the shadows and join them. The figures turned out to be two more girls, also with startling blue eyes. One girl had short ebony hair and gave the two men a playful grin. The other girl had white blond hair and gave them an almost shy smile. The two men had no idea where they'd come from, but figured they were with their original guide and just decided to go with it. Nothing could prepare them for what these girls were leading them into.

It seemed like they'd been walking forever. The two men would have left if they had anywhere else to go, but following these girls seemed more appealing; at least for the moment. Snow had lightly begun to fall some time ago. They had found their way into a residential area and the snow was covering hedges and walkways as they made their way passed the rather large houses. Finally, the group stopped at the outer gates of a beautiful mansion that sat atop a hill in the near distance. The look of it seemed very cliché, but the sight of it relieved the two men, glad they had reached their destination. As if knowing they were there, the tall black gates swung in eerily to allow them entrance. They walked up the drive leading to the large home.

The two men failed to notice that the place was rather dark. The walkway leading towards the front door was bordered by tall rosebushes and pillars with pots above that also had roses cascading over their sides. The windows glowed faintly with candle or firelight, giving the place a warm feeling, even if it looked uninviting. Still, the company moved forward and made it to the doors. Like the gates, the front doors opened on their own to allow admittance to the group. Beyond was a brilliant foyer. Two staircases led to rooms upstairs and between them was a door. Other doors were found along hallways that extended to the side of either staircase.

The girls continued on, unimpressed by their surroundings, and lead the men up the left staircase. The two girls that had joined them earlier turned toward the right as they came upon the landing and did not regard the others. The two men shared a look but weren't too bothered by this. They were lucky to even be here in the first place. If these girls demanded payment afterwards, it would be easier to run from one of them instead of three.

The girl with burgundy hair spoke to them for the first time as she opened a door at the end of the hall. "Please step inside and undress. I'll be back shortly." She had a sweet voice and she held the door open for them with a smile. Not exactly sure where she was going, but not exactly complaining, the two entered the room. Before she closed the door, the girl said, "Once you've disrobed, please leave your clothes outside the door. They will be dealt with." It was a strange request indeed, but maybe she just meant they would clean them or something. It was the least the two could hope. They nodded their understanding and the girl closed the door, smiling all the time. Perhaps it was their imagination, but there was something, lethal in that smile, something predatory. Looking at each other, they shrugged it off as impending lust. These girls had to get their pleasure as well as money, right?

The blond closed the door after putting their clothes in a pile just outside. He returned to the bed where his equally naked brother sat. The large four poster bed was made of ebony and had black drapes with red embroidery and crimson sheets with black detail as well as covered by pillows of various sizes, also in either black or crimson. The rest of the room held a dresser, wardrobe and two side tables. All were made of ebony wood. Candelabra sat upon each side table, illuminating the room with a pulsing warm light, like a heartbeat. It was a quaint yet elegant room that left the two men more than a little uncomfortable. Should a brothel really go so far to please their customers? Their whole situation was strange, but there really was no life for them and no home to return to, so they brushed it aside. One night in bliss wouldn't kill them. Or so they thought.

*#*#*

Some time later, after having waited so long they were dosing, a soft knock came at the door and an even softer voice floated to them. "Are the sirs quite comfortable? If you will, please wear the clothes provided in the wardrobe. Do not be embarrassed by them. It is a most endeared request by the ones awaiting you." Puzzled, the two men went over to the wardrobe and opened it. They could see why the quiet voice had asked not to be embarrassed. Inside were two brilliant dresses that were complete opposites of each other. One was slightly frilly and white with light blue accents with lace and ribbons. The other was more edgy and black with red accents. In place of lace and ribbons, it had belts and chains. Even so, they were designed the same. Both were short and the sleeves were long but connected to the shoulder by ribbon or belt, respectively.

They exchanged a look of slight indignation but mostly embarrassment before reaching in to pull out a dress each. The blond wasn't exactly fond of the frills so he chose the dark, edgy dress while his brother was left with the lacy one. They helped each other put them on. Even so, it was rather difficult. Each dress seemed to have so many parts. The backs of the dresses were bare but crossed with either ribbon or belts, leaving much of their backs exposed. It surprised them how well they fit once they actually got them on correctly. Since they were so skinny and petite, the dresses practically made their figures feminine, even though they lacked female body parts. Looking again inside the wardrobe, they noticed there were two pairs of knee-high boots that complimented their outfits. To the blonde's annoyance, his brother smirked at him and took the black boots instead of the white ones. The blond gave the brunette a withering look but the other just smiled and also stole the accessories that went with what the blond was wearing.

After swapping these things, the resulting mismatched outfits actually looked appealing. It was like melding light and darkness together to compliment each other. It was funny how they were almost enjoying this. A few minutes passed and then there was a knock on the door again. The same quiet voice from before came through, "I hope the sirs are finished. They are being summoned now. Please come through the door and I will take you." It was now or never and the two brothers nodded at each other before making their way to the door and opening it.

On the other side stood the blond girl they had walked here with. Instead of the winter coat they had seen her in earlier, she now wore an elegant yet simple floor-length white evening gown. She looked them up and down and nodded in approval. She was just a tiny bit shorter than they were, but not much to make a difference. She placed a black rose in the brunette's hair and a white one in the blonde's as if to go along with their dress scheme. With that, she turned and began to walk along the corridor. The two men followed, feeling a little awkward in their boots and dresses, but eagerly anticipating whatever came next.

The blond girl took them all the way to the other corridor on the opposite end. Again they were led to the door at the very end. This time, however, the girl did not leave them. She opened the door and led them inside.

The room beyond the door was similar to the room they had just been in, but far more elegant. It had all that the other room had, except the side tables held black pots with cascading crimson roses and above them was a chandelier. A black bear rug lay on the floor and a crimson cushioned couch made of ebony wood sat beside it. Lying across said couch was a man. Sitting on the floor next to this man was the girl with the short black hair. The blond girl who had brought them there gave a light curtsy to the man on the couch before going to the bed. On the bed was another man. Sitting beside him was the girl they'd originally began to follow. The blond girl climbed up to join the two on the bed and then faced to the two men standing in the doorway.

To say they were surprised would be the understatement of the century. On top of that, they were confused an embarrassed. This wasn't any sort of situation they thought they'd end up in, whatever this situation was. Maybe the other two men were customers? But no, they weren't wearing slightly skimpy dresses like them, or even evening gowns like the girls, who all wore simple evening gowns that matched their hair, more or less. No, these men were clad in nothing but elegant silk robes looking like Greek or Roman gods. The image of them all took away the breath of both men standing in the doorway.

Then the one on the couch spoke. He had startling red hair that tumbled passed his neck in haphazard spikes. His emerald green eyes were flickering in the candlelight with something akin to amusement and satisfaction. "I'm glad you arrived well. Your attire suits you. They were designed by Naminé there," he motioned at the blond girl on the bed, who smiled affectionately, before continuing, "and they look fantastic. Now, what are your names?" Still a bit flustered after being thrown into this so suddenly, the blond spoke up. "My name is Roxas and this is my twin brother, Sora." The red head nodded before speaking again. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." And he did have a sort of pleased look in his eyes now.

Then the one on the bed spoke up. He had long silver hair that trailed down his back to stop mid-shoulder blade. His long silver bangs framed his face, which held eyes like shimmering aquamarine. Soft lips formed a smirk that seemed to agree with the look in is read haired companion's eyes. "Yes, nice to meet you indeed. My name is Riku. My friend here is Axel. These lovely ladies are our wards. Kairi was the one who found you two wandering the streets. She informed us immediately of your plight and we insisted on seeing to your well-being." At that, Roxas spoke up, "But why us? Not that we aren't grateful! It's just, this is all so strange. What is it you want from us?" Roxas was getting increasingly uncomfortable, and with his discomfort came a small sense of bravery. The interruption didn't seem to faze Riku, who just grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not you? Two dashing young men wandering the streets in the middle of the snow, who wouldn't want to pick you up?" the one called Axel retorted. Roxas nearly glared at the man, but thought it rude to glare at their host, so settled on a blank stare. "Because, sir, we're 19 and homeless. No one wants to pick us up. We were nearly screaming for joy when your girl waved us down," he protested. This caused the redhead to chuckle and reply, "And you found absolutely nothing suspicious about that? If she was some corner treat, wouldn't she be looking for a more well-dressed gentleman whose wallet she could woo? No. Our little Kairi did well in picking you two up." The compliment awarded Axel with a giggle from Kairi. He turned his head slightly to give the girl a wink, which just made her giggle more.

Riku just rolled his eyes. It was all a little immature and Roxas took a good look at all of them. They all must have been around his and Sora's age, if maybe a little older. Roxas felt a warmth blanket him. It was reassurance and comfort from Sora. The brunette didn't like this anymore than Roxas, but he kept his cool, being strong in his own way. Roxas sent a wave of gratitude towards his bother. Kairi's giggling stopped abruptly and her piercing blue eyes shot away from Axel to observe the twins. However, the sudden attention was what made them jump; it was the pair of glistening fangs in the girl's mouth that flashed as she smiled that made them jump.

Their reaction caused the other occupants in the room to laugh. And as each one opened their mouth to do so, a pair of fangs appeared. Roxas was pretty sure Sora wouldn't send another wave of comfort; he'd need it for himself. It was at this moment that the blond really wished he hadn't followed Kairi. Now they were going to be vampire food. Of course they'd be picked; no one would care to look for a couple of homeless bums if they went missing. A miserable end to their miserable lives, how fitting.

The laughter faded and all eyes returned to the boys in the doorway. Neither had fled, but it was only a matter of time before they tried. Riku ran his tongue slowly over his fangs and said, "You two are amusing. We'll take good care of you, so don't worry. And don't even think about leaving this house. It's impossible if we don't want you to. Xion will take you back to your temporary rooms until midnight. Then, the fun will really begin." The girl with the short black hair, who they figured was Xion, got up from where she had been reclining against Axel's couch and walked over to them.

Still a bit shaken after their encounter, the twins followed the dark girl down the hall and back to the opposite side of the mansion. As they neared the door to the room they had first been brought to, Sora's stomach gave a long, low growl. A light pink blush graced his cheeks when Xion turned to him with a smirk and raised eyebrow. The brunette smiled back sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry. We haven't eaten in a day or two. You wouldn't happen to have anything edible around, would you?" This seemed to amuse Xion a great deal because she actually had to stop walking in order to laugh. A minute or two passed before she composed herself enough to answer. "Really? Did you seriously just ask me that? No worries sill boy, you'll not be needing what you think is edible after tonight."

Her words sent cold shivers up and down the twins' spines as she opened the door to the room and let them inside. Before she closed it again, Roxas turned around and stopped her. She gave him an inquiring look and he asked, "Er, what about our clothes? The ones we came in. Can we have them back now?" Again, the words made the girl laugh as if told a very funny joke, which perhaps it was to her. "Silly, silly boy, you won't be needing those ratty things you call clothes anymore. You are with us now. You'll only look the best. Besides, your outfits are perfect for the occasion later. I'll be back a bit before midnight. Get some rest. You'll need it."

And with that last ominous message, she departed, closing the door behind her with a seemingly final click. Roxas turned around to face Sora, who seemed to have gone a bit pale. Roxas went over and hugged his brother, clinging to him like his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Oh, what could have possibly gotten into?

*Woo! How's that for a first chapter? Bada bing! I'm wondering if anyone figured out where I got my inspiration for Sora and Roxas' dresses. If you know, tell me in a review! If you get it right, I'll write you a complimentary fic on any pairing you like! 1000-2000 words. Just tell me your answer and fave pairing in a review (shamelessly trying to get reviews) as well as any feedback. I'll get along with the next chapter soon, as well as get back to my other fics! Ja ne! ^_^*


	2. 2: A Lot of Explanations

*A/N Um. I think I just made a miracle happen. I'm not usually this quick with updates, nor are my chapters quite this long. I feel so accomplished! Let's hope this streak keeps going. So, here is chapter two of Blood Brothers! I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter or not because it just feels so... explain-y? Yea, information overload in this chapter but I didn't really want to wait or distribute it throughout the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Warnings: Again, vampires=blood somewhere down the line. Cross-dressing still in play. This is still a yaoi fic so there's a bit of a reminder that it is in the story.

Alright then! Please enjoy the second chapter of Blood Brothers! ^_^*

Chapter Two: A Lot of Explanations

Midnight loomed ever closer on the grandfather clock Roxas and Sora noticed also occupied the room. It had taken them by surprise when it chimed the tenth hour of the night, and again at the eleventh. Now they sat side by side on the bed, having not moved much since returning to the room. A sense of doom was in the atmosphere around them, making them a bit depressed.

Why was this happening to them? Hadn't they had enough misfortune for one lifetime? Roxas rested his head upon Sora's shoulder and sighed. Sora gave a faint smile that his brother couldn't see and took his hand in a comforting gesture as he rested his head atop his brother's. It had been just the two of them for a very long time.

~12 Years Ago~

_Sora held Roxas tightly as they huddled in the small cupboard. Their father was drunk again and yelling at their mother. It wasn't usually so bad that they had to hide in the cupboard often, but when they had peeked through the doorway, Father was holding his large empty bottle of liquor over his head, aimed at Mother while she held the fire poker in defense. Roxas had wanted to run in and stop them, but Sora had pulled the younger twin away and into the cupboard. _

_Angry words flew through the house as soft frustrated sobs died muffled in the cupboard against a dirty shirt. Outside the kitchen window, snow had begun to fall softly to the ground. A strangled scream rent the air and the sound of glass breaking echoed through the small house. Then hurried footsteps came into the kitchen and the door to the cupboard was wrenched open. There stood their mother holding a blanket. She quickly ushered the two terrified boys out and herded them out of the back door._

_Outside was freezing and snow seemed to have picked up in just a few short minutes. Barefooted and hand in hand, the twins trudged quickly in front of their mother, through the freshly fallen snow and toward the cracked cobblestone street. Just as they got to it, a gunshot rang out. Two pairs of big blue eyes widened as they turned in time to see their mother's equally blue eyes cloud over in pain and fear as she stumbled and fell to her knees in the snow._

_Behind her, in the doorway of the house they just so recently fled, stood their father, holding a shotgun aimed at where their mother's back had just been. Slowly, it moved to point at the too fear-struck twins. Horrified, Roxas, tugged at his brother's sleeve in hopes of getting him to move but Sora was rooted to the spot. This was the first time their connection opened, or at least to the point that they were aware of it. _

_Thoughts and images of darkness floated unbidden into Roxas' mind. He saw the utter terror in his brother and knew the older twin absolutely feared death. In that instance, he vowed to protect his brother, just as he'd protected and comforted him in that cupboard all these years._

_Turning to the man with the gun, Roxas glared up at the man he once called father. He was angry and determined to make this man pay for all their suffering. His pent up emotions flared and seemed to manifest in the form of an explosion. The house was then engulfed by smoke and flame and the voice of a man screaming in agony could be heard several streets down._

_Roxas stared dumbstruck at the burning house. He didn't know exactly if he'd done that, but he didn't see any other explanation. He then turned to Sora. The other boy had an almost indifferent look on his face now. Grabbing his brother's hand, the brunette led them away from the burning house and the body of their mother, whose blood now stained the bleached snow crimson._

~Present Time~

After that, the police found them a block away from their burning home and brought them to a children's shelter after questioning them. They had stayed there until they were 16, when they were too old to be cared for there. Ever since, they'd lived on the streets, occasionally finding an odd job or two but mostly just living off the land. So how exactly did they wind up in this particular situation? Life just was an unpleasant bitch to them.

Apparently it enjoyed torturing them because right then a knock came at the door. This time there was no little voice and the door was opened without consent. Xion walked in and smiled at them, not even trying to hide her fangs. "It's time. Follow me." They had no choice but to do as she said.

Xion led the twins out of the hall and down the stairs into the foyer. She went to the side and through the door in between the double staircase. A long narrow staircase leading into the ground was the last thing the twins thought would be behind that door. It was dark and they could only see the first three or four steps so they hesitated in following when Xion continued forward.

She paused and looked back when she noticed they were no longer trailing her and she raised an eyebrow in question. For once it was Sora who spoke up. "Um, Xion? We can't really see…" Again that amused smirk spread on her face and Xion just held up her hand. Suddenly, a little ball of light sat in her palm and she held it out in front of her. "Better?" she stated more than asked before continuing down the stairs, muttering something about humans and their limitations. This time, the twins followed her, guided by her strange ball of light.

At the bottom of the stairs was a long tunnel-like hallway that was also unlit. This whole thing seemed like a terribly cliché horror film mix or something. This theory only gained more evidence as they finally came to the door at the end of the hall and opened it.

The room beyond the door at the end of the long tunnel-like hallway at the bottom of the dark staircase located behind the door that is between the double staircase in the foyer of the dark and spooky mansion filled with vampires that sat upon a hill with a rose bush and pillar walkway leading up to the front door and scary black gate at the other end of the walkway that opens on its own was a room that seemed far too out of place.

For one thing, it was bare. No furniture of any kind could be found. Another thing was that the walls seemed to just be made of packed dirt; which, now that they thought about it, was reasonable since they were most likely underground inside the hill somewhere. Or so it seemed until the twins looked up and noticed the dim light that seemed to fill the room was coming from an open ceiling. Yet no snow could be found within. Then the shadows around the room moved and the rest of the vampires appeared.

Xion went to join Kairi, Naminé, Axel and Riku near the center of the room. The five vampires faced the two humans. Then, Axel spoke. "Tonight is a night of celebration. Two more will join our family. We're here under the light of an obscured full moon in honor of the mother vampire Luna, who was the first of our kind. Tonight, we pass on her blood and give her new children, at the stroke of the new day's hour."

Sora and Roxas could barely believe what was being said. These vampires wanted to turn them? That was the last thing either twin thought would happen tonight. Nothing made sense. Was this a joke? "Why did you choose us? We deserve a better answer than the crap you gave us earlier," Roxas' voice cut sharply through the room. His slight outburst did nothing more than amuse the vampires once again. Even so, Riku did grace them with an answer, though not the one they wanted.

"We're pressed for time. You will be provided with all the answers you want after the ceremony is complete. Let's begin." With a nod from his silver colored head Naminé and Kairi vanished. Roxas and Sora simultaneously felt arms wrap around their waists and heads in order to hold them still and expose their necks. The sudden assault had shocked them into temporary paralysis, and by the time they regained control of their limbs it was too late.

The sharp pain of fangs piercing skin sent a fire up and down their spins, magnified by the connection they shared. However, the sensation of having their blood sucked through the wound was anything but painful. At first it was a little uncomfortable, but then it was something else entirely. Pleasure. Burning pleasure raced through their veins as they were sucked dry. Then, something warm was pressed to their lips. As if by some other will, twin lips opened to admit a thick, spicy liquid. Through the pleasure and small drops of fear, the smell of what they were consuming registered: blood. Two pairs of sapphire eyes gazed through a hazy film at Xion standing between them, holding her wrists up to their mouths and allowing her blood to flow from the slit flesh into their mouths. It was like a transfusion; human blood was drained and vampire blood replaced it. How she could provide that much blood for two people was beyond their comprehension.

They knew not how much time passed, but they did remember the painful, fiery pleasure that burned their bodies before they lost consciousness. Sora awoke feeling warm and comfortable. It was a strange thing to feel because normally he awoke on the cold hard ground of the cobblestone street. Another thing was that he was very sure his face was against someone else's skin. Suddenly, thoughts of the night before came flooding into his mind.

He and Roxas had followed a corner treat and her friends to a spooky mansion. Was it one of them he was feeling? No, more happened after that. They had put on dresses, and then were taken to meet two other men. Afterwards they found out all the residents were vampires. So how was he still alive? Oh, that's right; he was one of them now and so was Roxas. Still, that didn't answer the question of who he was nearly lying on top of.

Sora opened his eyes to a broad pale chest underneath him. Flowing passed the shoulder and a bit onto said chest was silky silver hair. Any remains of sleep were flung from his mind as panic took over. With a terribly unmanly shriek, Sora tried to get up, but an arm that he just noticed was around his waist kept him in place. A groggy yet smooth voice said teasingly, "Are you always this loud when you wake up?" Sora tried to struggle, but it was like his body weighed a ton.

"Your body still needs to get used to the new blood, so that's why you feel sluggish and heavy. But don't worry, that's why I'm here." The brunette turned his head up to look into shining aquamarine eyes. A smirk of amusement was aimed at him and Sora felt like he was gazing into the eyes of some kind of predator. Not that vampires aren't predators, but something else was on this guy's menu.

Axel gave the blond pinned beneath him a feral grin. Angry blue eyes stared back and a less than happy frown only made Roxas look like a pouting child. "It's like this kid: newborns are usually weak for a couple of days because their bodies are adjusting to the blood. I'm here to make sure you don't hurt yourself while the process is proceeding. Got it memorized?"

Roxas wanted to memorize how his fist connected with the idiot red head's jaw, but his arms were too heavy to deal the force he wanted. So, he had to settle for his pouty glare. "I never asked for you to baby-sit me," he said indignantly. This just made Axel chuckle and bend down to whisper in the blonde's ear, "Of course I want to sit on you baby. Although, I'd prefer you sit on me."

Roxas' cheeks went up in flames. Since vampire blood is an almost violet color, his cheeks looked more maroon than cherry red. He still managed to keep is stubborn pout though. This served to only make Axel laugh uproariously. Roxas found this both annoying and startling. Axel laugh was really nice. Deep and rich, it seemed to vibrate through his whole body, sending pleasant shivers running over his skin.

Riku's brow furrowed in confused amusement when Sora gasped and blushed lightly. "What's got you so embarrassed? I didn't even make a move on you yet." That only made Sora blush even more and Riku took pleasure in seeing the dark color painted on those cheeks.

Sora couldn't understand what that sudden sensation was. It was just a wave of pure pleasure that ran the length of his body. Surly it wasn't due to the person next to him, right? Well, maybe, but it was also somewhat similar to the way he and his brother send feelings to one another. But then, they'd have to be near each other for that to work.

He didn't really have a chance to ponder it more because Riku was suddenly pulling him up. "Come on. It's time to see everyone else and give you some explanations."

Riku helped Sora dress into what seemed to be a Japanese kimono. It was white at the top and darkened from the palest tan to a deep chocolate at the bottom. It dragged just a little on the floor but it was very elegant and comfortable. Riku also wore one, though his seemed a bit more masculine. This on also stared white at the top then slowly darkened from a misty color to a dark gray. Did all their clothes have to match their hair?

Well, it seemed to be true about the kimonos today, at least. Or was it tonight? Roxas looked out a window but couldn't see anything due to the curtains. Then it was most likely day. He couldn't think too straight at the moment. He was annoyed that he actually had to lean on Axel for support because of his weakened state, and also because he was anxious to know what was going on and where was Sora. He didn't have to wait too long though.

Seven vampires sat around the table in the downstairs dining room. Xion sat at the head, with Kairi, Sora and Riku to her right and Naminé, Roxas and Axel to her left. As Sora had predicted, everyone else also wore kimonos that were white at the top and then progressively darkened to a color that was similar to their hair. Did vampires have some weird hair/clothes matching fetish or something? Again, he couldn't ponder it, for Xion stood up and began to speak.

"Well, I hope everyone had a nice rest. Since I'm terrible at explaining stuff, why don't our fledglings just ask us questions, k?" She gave the twins each a friendly smile that displayed her fangs before taking her seat again. That put forth the first question as Roxas ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Why don't we have fangs?" It was a reasonable question. Sora also ran his tongue over his teeth and discovered he too lacked the pointy canines. Kairi decided to answer this question.

"Don't worry. Their just like your other teeth; they'll grow in. It should only take a couple of days."

The twins nodded. Then Sora asked the next question. "What was with that ceremony? I didn't know there were specific rituals or something to make a vampire." Axel snorted at that and decided to give his explanation on the subject.

"Well, if there weren't, every human a vampire's ever bitten would become one too, right? Nah, a human can only be made into a vampire when the moon is full. There has to be a drainer, filler and a witness. Not only that, but the human has to have some sort of magical ability. Therefore, not just anyone can become a vampire."

"So then why did we have to wear dresses?" Roxas blurted out. Sora was thinking the same thing, though he wasn't nearly as bold as to ask about it, especially the way Roxas did. Axel laughed and said, "Because you were given female vampire blood." He had to pause in his explanation to raise a hand and silence Roxas before he could shout out something else.

"Don't worry, you're not gonna turn into a girl or anything. However, since you two were drained and filled by female vampires while wearing feminine clothing, you will develop certain feminine traits. I know it's weird, and it's kinda hard to explain because no one even really knows the whole mechanics behind it except for Luna herself, so that's about all I can tell you."

"So, who is Luna?" Sora asked. He remembered Axel mentioning her during the ceremony.

"Luna was the first vampire, as far as anyone knows," Kairi began, "She was once human, but for some reason, she was put under a curse by a witch who was jealous of her. Luna would forever remain young and beautiful, but at the cost of causing others pain, which was the one thing she lived her life to prevent. A vampire's life depends on the blood of others, not necessarily humans, though a human's blood is by far the most potent. However, there are some blood types that are poisonous to vampires."

Sora nodded and asked, "What blood types would those be?"

Kairi answered, "The blood of a bat is toxic. Ironic, isn't it? Also, the blood of a human who is over the age of 60. Elder blood is riddled with more toxins than younger. Luna didn't like that most of all, because she could've stopped the elderly from suffering the pains of old age and death, as well as satiated her hunger. Then there's unicorn blood. Unicorns are the purest creatures in the magical realm. One drop and you'll cease to exist, because they're made of light."

A shudder ran down the table at that and Sora looked across the table at his brother. At that moment, it seemed like they had the same question. They turned to Kairi and asked in unison, "Why did you choose us to make into vampires?" At this, the other five vampires smiled.

Kairi looked between the two and said, "You know people say twins have a telepathic link? Well, the one you two share is beyond that. Every creature has magic. Most have so little that it really has no purpose, but others have enough that it can manifest physically."

So that explained why axel said a human had to also have magical ability to become a vampire. It also made sense why the two of them were chosen. The link they shared had been with them for as long as they could remember. Now, though, they seemed a lot more aware of the ability and could feel that it was a lot stronger than before, as well as full of potential. It was something to explore at least.

"I think we've had enough questions for one day. You two look exhausted, understandably. For now, go and rest. Your bodies are still too weak for too much activity. In a few days, when your fangs come in and you have more strength, you'll become hungry. Then, we'll all go on a family hunt." The voice of the blond girl nearly startled everyone. She hadn't spoken the whole time. She giggled a little at their reaction.

Once again, Xion stood up at the head of the table. "Well then, our first family meeting with the new children has ended. You two can just call me mommy, even though Luna is the real mother of all vampires. At least one drop of her blood runs in the veins of every vampire, connecting us all in some way. And with that said, Sora, Roxas, welcome to the family!"

*Woo! Told ya it was a lot of explaining. Sorry if it just bore you to tears. But, if there's anything else you'd like explained, or if you just didn't get it, let me know and I'll try my best to remedy that. Er, my updating is terribly sporadic and inspiration comes and goes, so not sure when the next chapter will be up. (sweatdrop) But I'll try my best to get it around in a week or two. My summer classes begin next week so that may also be a hindrance. Still, I will not neglect you! I hope. ^_^*


	3. 3: Why Is Bonding So Damn Complicated?

*Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well. RAMBLE ALERT! Who here watched True Blood on HBO? Awesome show right? That was one of my biggest motivations for this story. I'm in love with it! And obsessed with Godric, even though he died after only being in like, 2 episodes. Season 3 aired today and I am not disappointed! (huggles wolves then gets bit. 0.o) Look forward to maybe a one-shot of Bill and Sam. Those of you watch know where that spark of inspiration came from!

Now! First order of business, I start summer school in about 10 hours so updates will be slower. It's only for 6 weeks or so though.I also wanted to cut this chapter into two separate chapters, but just couldn't find where, so this one's quite longer than what I usually write. Yea, and I said they'd get shorter...

A few different WARNINGS this time round. No cross dressing, though why this is a warning I will never know. They're just clothes people! Sheesh. Anyway, if anyone forgot, this is a yaoi fanfic, meaning guys doing naughty stuff with other guys. I did not plan for there to be incest but there is in this chapter, so if that doesn't bring sunshine to your life, please hit the back button now.

There is sex in this chapter, though not explicit because it's more for plot development than to satisfy your dirty minds. Alright, I'm done rambling. Please go on and enjoy chapter three of Blood Brothers. ^_^*

Chapter 3: Why Is Bonding So Damn Complicated?

For the next week, Roxas and Sora felt like helpless children. They couldn't walk around for long without assistance and they tired easily. When they weren't out hunting or doing other vampire things, Axel and Riku stayed by Roxas' and Sora's sides. Normally, Mama Xion, as she insisted the two to call her, would watch them when Axel and Riku were away. It was awkward at first, calling her that, but the twins did see similar qualities in Xion that their mother had. During this time, she would teach them about vampire history. They learned about the dangers to vampires, different clans, the governing system, and the laws.

On the seventh day after the ceremony, the twins' fangs were fully grown in. By the ninth, they could wander the mansion unattended without fear of collapsing from fatigue. However, with this renewed strength came a renewed hunger that clawed at their stomachs.

Axel turned at the sound of a distressed groan from the blond lying on the bed. Axel hadn't tried anything since that first time when Roxas had awoken in his bed, but the blond had remained wary of the red head. He seemed harmless enough, for a vampire at least, but Roxas still sometimes caught him with a teasing smirk as though he were just biding his time.

"Axel, there is a hole in my stomach," he whined and Axel just laughed. Roxas would probably never admit it out loud, but he adored that laugh. He turned to give a mock glare at the taller vampire. "Don't worry; I'm sure you're fine. It's just a small case of the munchies."

"If this is munchies, I never want to be hungry," the blond deadpanned as he sat up in bed. He was wondering why he hadn't changed rooms yet now that he was capable of caring for himself, but found that he really didn't think he'd want to, even given the option. He'd grown used to Axel in the past several days and didn't much want to break that routine. It was strange that he'd become so attached though. He'd have to talk to Sora about it.

Sora was debating whether or not Riku was worth approaching with the kinds of thoughts running in his mind. Scratch that, Riku was totally worth it, but was Sora worth Riku? Oh, why was this so difficult? Sora had always been the one that was good at expressing his feelings, so why not now?

Well, Riku was a bit complicated. Most of the time Sora had no clue what the older vampire was thinking. Riku had a pretty and kind face, but a lot of the time his aqua eyes seemed distant. He was kind enough to Sora, always there to help him and make him smile with his quirky sense of humor. So, again, why was this so difficult to do?

Sora ran his fingers through the silver strands on the head that rested against his chest. Sora thought it adorable that Riku was a clingy sleeper. Usually Riku was awake before him, but a couple of times Sora would wake to the silverette having his arms wrapped around the brunette's waist with his head on his shoulder or chest. The first time, he nearly panicked, but then composed himself enough to look at the whole situation.

"Your hands feel nice," came a slightly groggy voice. Sora's fingers froze in the silky hair. The arms around his waist squeezed him a little and the head pushed against his hand slightly. Sora shook his head a bit before continuing combing through Riku's hair.

They remained that way for a time, both quite content to stay like that until Sora gave a soft whimper of discomfort. Riku didn't have to ask; he understood what that meant. "Come on. Let's get dressed and go meet the others. It's time to teach you and Roxas how to hunt."

One thing the twins explored on their own while being incapacitated was their powers. They couldn't hold a complete conversation with each other, like on a telephone or something, but they could send feelings, emotions, thoughts and pictures to the other's mind.

At first, it was difficult because what they were experiencing individually was not filtered, so the other would experience it too. This wasn't the issue before they were vampires, because their powers weren't so strong. So, they had to learn how to filter and completely block out the other at times, so as not to be overwhelmed. Now though, it seemed that their powers could prove to be very useful when hunting as Xion had explained when they headed out.

"I just love family outings, don't you?" Xion inquired the group. She wasn't really expecting an answer, and didn't get one. That was ok though, because they were nearing the place where the hunt would begin. As it turned out, behind the mansion, at the base of the hill, was the start of a forest. The forest stretched for about 30 miles before hitting a mountain range. It wasn't extremely big, but it was enough to provide plenty of food for the seven vampires.

One thing that just can't be tested while sitting in bed is the new boundaries of one's physical strength. Roxas and Sora never thought they would be able run as fast or jump as high as they could now. It was exhilarating to say the least. Their eyesight was sharp and their hearing keen. Even in the dark, they could see everything. They could hear the flow of the river far in the distance, out of the range of human hearing.

Their bodies felt light as they ran without making a single sound. They felt the power within them and wondered if they really had been human, so weak and frail.

Xion stopped suddenly, and the others nearly ran right into her. Kairi opened her mouth to give a rather rude reprimand, but Xion held up her hand for silence. Through the trees could be seen four deer drinking from a small pool of water. They were pawing at it to break the thin layer of ice before drinking. Patches of snow covered the ground where there were breaks in the trees, showing a few of the hoof prints the deer left.

One deer looked up and at their direction as if sensing their eyes upon him, but lowered it after not being able to spot them through the dense foliage. Xion motioned to Axel and Roxas to circle around. Sora could feel Roxas' restless excitement as he opened their connection. It matched the giddiness he was feeling at the thought of their first prey. It was like a primal instinct was kicking in or something.

The deer were nervous now. They could sense the danger, but couldn't pinpoint the source. For fear of running towards it, the deer remained still and alert. The image of the deer in a different perspective flashed in Sora's mind and he knew that Roxas and Axel were in position. It was time.

The snapping of a branch sent the deer running in a startled frenzy.

When they had first started out on their 'family outing', Roxas and Sora were sure that they would make a quick and quiet kill. However, Xion explained that usually they didn't need to kill. Vampires weren't exactly like how the legends portrayed. She told them that even though vampires normally didn't kill, unless extremely starved, they were still Dark creatures and so preferred the blood they drank to be filled with the fear of their prey.

The patches of moonlight that sliced through the trees reflected that fear in the eyes of the deer as they galloped. Sora felt his fangs protrude over his lips in anticipation. They chased the deer in the shadows, letting the creatures see glimpses of them from time to time just to instill that much more fear into them. The power they had over their prey; knowing that at any second they could overtake them but not, just to enjoy the chase.

But hunger beckoned the younger two and twin feral growls resounded off the trees. Xion gave a growl of her own in response, but it was one of affirmation. As one, the vampires attacked. At the sight of their pursuers coming closer, the deer panicked. Two lost their footing and were quickly overtaken by Axel, Roxas and Riku. Sora, Naminé, Kairi and Xion chased the last two deer another two meters before they too were felled.

Xion had explained to the young vampires earlier that the fangs of a vampire can produce a toxin that paralyzes their prey. The deer stopped struggling after several seconds and lay at the mercy of the vampires to be fed upon. Indescribable satisfaction flowed through the veins of the twins' bodies. The blood of the deer ran hot and thick into their mouths, tasting bittersweet yet tangy. It was the most delicious thing they'd ever tasted.

The twins had to rely on the others to stop them before they went too far, since they really didn't know when to stop in order not to kill the deer. Since they had to share, it wasn't a long wait. The deer were placed together in a thicket so that they wouldn't freeze, then put to sleep by Naminé, who apparently had some power over things like the state of one's mind. She soothed the deer until they were calm enough to find the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

The seven vampires returned to their home just as the sky to the east began to gain color. Not full, but not exactly hungry, Sora and Roxas bounded back inside with twin childish grins on their faces. Xion and Axel laughed uproariously at their expressions. They really were acting like children that just ate a very yummy treat. Riku just smirked and went over to Sora to pull him away from his brother.

The silverette bent down to whisper softly in the young vampire's ear, "I'm still hungry." As Sora's face and ears shot up in dark flames, Riku said loudly enough for the others to hear, "I'm kidnapping Sora for a time. Roxas, I'm sure you'll be with Axel so just let Sora know if any customers come asking for me."

Roxas nodded, slightly confused but mostly curious as he looked between his brother and Riku. Axel curled an arm around Roxas' waist and replied, "Sure thing, Riku. You two play nice now, k?" He winked at them as Riku also took Sora by the waist and led him away. Roxas felt like wriggling out of Axel's grasp but he felt rather comfortable there; he felt safe.

During this time, Kairi, Naminé and Xion had slipped away to their bedrooms. It was time to get to work. They changed into appropriate human winter attire. The core temperature of a vampire can adjust to suit their environment, so clothes were practically unnecessary, but they were still women and enjoyed their privacy and fashion.

Naminé pulled back the thick curtain over her window to see how much light was in the sky. "We should hurry, or we'll be caught in daylight," she announced to the other two that occupied the room. She turned to see Kairi and Xion covered in fur coats identical to hers except for the colors, which once again were made to match their individual hair colors. Together, they left the room and then the mansion.

Roxas refused to detach himself from Axel's side. He couldn't explain his clinginess and it annoyed him, be still his body refused to let go. He'd managed to pin the red head to a couch. His arms were around the slim waist and his head rested comfortably against the muscular chest while Axel, unfazed, looked over some sort of paperwork. It irked Roxas that Axel didn't seem bothered by him, yet he was grateful that he wasn't pushed away. Why? This was so weird.

Sora felt awkward, but he wasn't sure if it was coming from him or Roxas. It was a little difficult to concentrate at the moment, so he was sure he wasn't filtering any emotions. Not that he could decipher them with Riku's lips molded against his own. Weren't they moving too fast? Well, Sora was sure that he'd felt an attraction to the older vampire the moment he'd laid eyes on him. But, it just seemed a little different now. It was like he wanted to be consumed by the silverette's entire being; to be possessed by him and to possess him in return.

Apparently Riku felt the same because it didn't seem like he would move away from Sora any time soon. The younger vampire's talented hands were back in his hair and felt absolutely wonderful. He wanted those hands to caress every part of him. It seemed he saw it fit to suck the undead life out of the brunette with the force of his intense kissing.

Putting awkwardness aside, Sora was in heaven. For the moment, he didn't think about anything. He knew nothing except for the gorgeous vampire above him. He didn't exactly remember how they'd found their way out of their clothes and onto the bed, but he definitely wasn't complaining right now. Consequences be damned. And who cares if they were moving too fast? They're immortal; they've got all the time in the world to move slowly later.

Axel was feeling very distracted. The little blond that had attached to his waist earlier was now straddling him and practically devouring his mouth. Not that Axel was complaining, but the change was very sudden. His paperwork lay forgotten on the floor beside the couch.

Reluctantly, Axel pushed the blond up enough so that they weren't connected orally, and said, "What's gotten into you? Not that I want you to stop, but what's with your sudden horniness?" The bluntness of that caused Roxas' face to light up like the sunrise, but he managed to answer, "I'm not really sure. I just, I don't know, feel this need to do it."

Apparently, Axel didn't care for a further explanation than that for now; what he got was good enough. He smirked almost devilishly as he dug his fingers into Roxas' hair and brought him down into a searing kiss.

The image of Axel kissing his brother on a couch flashed through Sora's mind as Riku painted his pale skin rose and magenta hickeys. It almost scared him that it turned him on even more. Maybe it was knowing that his brother was enjoying himself too, or the fact that he could probably _feel_ his brother's enjoyment. With it added to that of his own, Sora was sure that he was going to explode from the pleasure. At that moment, Sora completely lowered his resistance and fully opened their connection.

Waves of intense pleasure coursed through Roxas' body. His flesh was on fire from the heat of the kisses Axel was trailing along it. He knew now that not all of the pleasure came from him. Sora wasn't just lying around. Well, he was, but he was very active! Roxas sat straddled over Axel's thighs as the older vampire burned the flesh of his torso with his heated kisses. Roxas was sure the sun held no power over Axel's inferno.

Roxas felt as though he must look bruised from how flushed his skin was. The dark color of his vampiric blood floated just under his skin. Axel looked up at him, into his hooded oceanic eyes dark with lust and pleasure. The red head smiled wide, displaying his fangs. Roxas shivered, but not in fear. He was hypnotized by those gorgeous sharp canines.

"Axel, please," he barely whispered. He presented his neck to the older vampire. He felt the tips of the fangs touch his skin and a soft sigh left his lips. "You'll be mine forever. I'll never let you go," Axel said in a low husky voice before piercing his fangs through the skin on Roxas' neck.

Two identical screams of pure euphoria echoed through the mansion. At about the same time Axel had bitten into Roxas' neck, Riku had done the same to Sora. From there, it was like a mirror between the two couples. Axel pounded Roxas into the couch while Riku rocked the bed with Sora. Growls, moans, hisses and screams resonated off the walls for a time in the mansion.

Sora could feel Axel's fangs sink into his brother's skin just as much as he felt Riku's sink into his. He felt the pleasant shivers of his twin's body as Axel's scorching fingers touched it while at the same time feeling Riku's cool hands caress his skin. Each thrust was magnified by the feel of two hot, throbbing cocks pistoning into him and he knew Roxas felt it too.

It was well passed dawn before things began to quiet down. To say the least, vampires have an extraordinary stamina. Roxas was laid across Axel, taking a nap, while the red head got back to his paperwork. He still got distracted every minute or so as he looked down and smiled at the sleeping blond. The hickeys were already beginning to disappear, but the bite on his throat left a scar.

Riku kissed the scar left from the bite he'd given Sora on his neck. The brunette giggled as he tried to bat him away, but the gesture was only half-hearted. "My Sora, you are bound to me until the end of time. And even then we'll still be together," the silverette whispered as he trailed soft kisses along the brunette's neck and jaw. Sora gave a little purr of satisfaction before replying, "Good. I wasn't planning on leaving you in the near future; nor the far future for that matter. I always want to be by your side, Riku."

About an hour or so later, Sora was in the library with Roxas. Axel and Riku had to attend to some clients. They hadn't yet explained what kind of work they do, but apparently it was a really good business to afford all that they did.

The twins sat together in a sort of pit in the center of the library. It was filled with comfortable pillows that were perfect for lounging on and reading a book, which was what they were doing. Roxas had his head rested against Sora's shoulder as they read from a book in regards to vampiric lore. One chapter caught their interest the most. It seemed to talk about what the two had experienced earlier when they were bitten.

"Well, I never thought something like this would ever happen. I guess it's like getting married or becoming soul mates or something. Apparently, it's also something like a pre-destined thing. That's why we felt that initial attraction to them, and why we are clingy and feel protected around them. So, we're pretty much bound to those two forever." Roxas chuckled and said, "You say that almost like it's a bad thing. I wouldn't mind being with Axel for all eternity. Oh Sora, he's an absolute GOD in bed!"

Sora laughed and shot back, "If I remember correctly, I was on a bed and you were on a couch. Not my ideal place for my first time, little brother." Roxas blushed and stuck his tongue out childishly. "I know that, and I know you know I'm right because you experienced it too. So there!" Sora smiled and kissed his nose.

"Hey! I'm not a baby anymore! You can't kiss me on my nose because I'm not cute," Roxas pouted. Sora just laughed and softly kissed his lips. "I know you're not a baby anymore, but you are awfully cute."

Roxas' blush flared over his face as he sat up quickly. "Sora! I love you, I really do, but you are so weird! Don't go kissing me like that so suddenly. Sheesh! You'd think we bonded or something." This put a thoughtful expression on Sora's face. Roxas raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this and waited for what his brother had to say.

"You know, I think you're right. Because, right when they bit us, our connection was completely open, and they bit us at about the same time. Maybe because of our connection, and because it's so strong now, the whole bonding soul mate thingy affected us too, just not as intensely as with the ones that bit us."

Roxas stared blankly at his brother for several seconds. Then with a soft sigh he said, "Like I said, you are weird. But I think I see what you're getting at, though I really don't think I could be more bonded to you. I mean, we were practically the same embryo! Still, I don't get this."

Setting the book aside and sitting up so that he was in front of Roxas, Sora said, "Well, do you want to test out my theory?" Roxas furrowed his brow in slight confusion. "How do you mean?"

Sora gave him an almost Axel-worthy devilish grin. "I mean why don't you kiss me and see if you feel any sort of attraction to me as something other than a brother. It can't hurt, and if we really don't like it, then we'll never speak of it again."

Roxas gave a small, uncomfortable little cough. "Uh, I don't know. Just the thought is weird. But, you're right. It wouldn't hurt. But if it gets too weird, we stop and never mention it again." Sora nodded in agreement and Roxas gulped a little.

He let his eyes drift to his brother's lips. They were soft and full and not quite as pale as the rest of his skin. They really did look inviting. Keeping his focus on just them and not the rest of his brother's face, Roxas leaned forward until their lips brushed in a chaste kiss.

The feeling wasn't unpleasant, though the fleeting thought of whom those lips belonged to was still strange. Still, Roxas pressed forward, slightly deepening the kiss. Sora's fingers found the blond hairs at the nape of his neck and played with a bit while pushing Roxas' head to deepen the kiss even more.

Sora parted his lips a bit and Roxas did not hesitate in taking the invitation, allowing his tongue to slip into his brother's waiting mouth. Their tongues lazily lapped against each other as they explored each other's mouths. It was slow and thorough, and surprisingly not weird or awkward. Roxas was sure that making out with his brother was as far as he'd go, because sex with him just seemed outrageous, but he liked this.

And apparently so did their audience. A low chuckle and the clearing of a throat caused the two young vampires to break apart quickly and blush furiously when they met the eyes of their lovers.

It came as a relief to see the two older vampires smiling down at them from the rim of the pit. Roxas gave a sheepish grin and said, "This is totally what it looks like, but we can explain!" Axel laughed and shook his head while Riku just waved off Roxas' statement.

"There's no need. Don't worry; we think we know what may have happened. It's alright. We understand," the silver haired vampire told them. Getting up, Roxas went and attached himself to the waist of the still chuckling red head. "Why are you still laughing?" he asked he buried his face into the tall vampire's chest.

Axel wrapped an arm around the blond and said, "Because you two sure can put on a show! I was just about to suggest to Riku that we join you." That got a reaction out of the blond. With a blush that would make any rose jealous, Roxas detached himself from Axel in order to give him a good punch in the arm.

"Ow! What'd I say? Oh, hey, ouch! Roxas, stop it! You're hurting me! Argh!" The blond relentlessly chased the red head about the library in embarrassed abandon, flinging kicks and punches at him when he could.

Sora's blush had magnified as well, but he was giggling at his brother's fiery nature. Riku sat beside him and curled an arm around his waist. "Axel did have a point though. You two looked seriously into it. I can't take you away from your brother, but I still only want you at your most intimate with me." Sora smiled and kissed Riku's cheek. "Of course. We are bound forever, and I plan on only being the most intimately with you for that time."

Riku took hold of Sora's chin and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Behind them, Roxas had begun to throw books at Axel, but the red head just ducked and dodged. Still, he held a fond smile on his face as he looked back at the adorable blush on the blonde's face. He would never get tired of seeing it, no matter how painful and destructive the consequences.

*How was that for exciting? (cricket chirps) Er, uh, well, anyway! I still hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I'm sorry if Sora and Roxas' little make out session bothered anyone, but I really didn't know how else to explain it. Still, like Roxas said, there will be nothing extremely intimate between them, just maybe some more kisses and such. Unless anyone actually wants more. I'll write what people want to read. So just let me know what you think, or if you need anything explained, let me know in a review (shameless as ever). That's it for now. I'll try to update every weekend while I'm in school so look forward to it! Ciao! ^_^*


	4. 4: Everyone Has A Flipside

*A/N So sorry! I know I said Sunday, but life happens. Biology is really not suited to be an accelerated summer course. But, it is here! Though the chapter as a whole is a little shorter than the others, it contains an extra-long smut scene as an apology! Aren't you all happy? So, I was very happy with reviews! A couple of things about that: someone said that they didn't like that I was making Roxas the "ultimate uke" so I did a little something about that. Someone asked for more cross-dressing, so there will be more. And yet someone else asked for a some more Sora/Roxas moments, so there will be little bits and pieces sprinkled in from now on! Ok, so I think I've about covered everything. Now, go on and enjoy chapter 4 of Blood Brothers! ^_^*

Chapter 4: Everyone Has A Flip-side

Evening brought with it a quiet sense of peace in the mansion. Roxas and Sora had moved from the library to the dining area of the mansion. Axel and Riku had to get back to work. They later planned on asking the older vampires what they did and how they could help. It didn't feel right being a part of the family and not contributing.

For now though, they were sitting at the large table that was used as a meeting table rather than a dinner table, since they always ate out. Why were they here you ask? Because that particular room had the most brilliant view of the sunset. Through a thin film that could filter the sun's light so that it wasn't so harmful to them, Sora and Roxas watched as the sun sank below the horizon and casting the city in a fiery glow before it plunged into darkness.

One by one, stars began to appear in the sky and the face of the half-moon floated into view along the opposite side from the line of red where the sun had disappeared. Roxas had reluctantly let Axel go back to business earlier, but had promised the tall red head a thorough punishment later. Sora's mind had gone down the gutter when he heard his brother say that, and apparently so did Axel's, for the redhead waggled his eyebrows and said he'd look forward to it.

It almost scared Sora how many libidinous thoughts seemed to plague his mind now. Maybe it was a vampire thing? Mama Xion and that book from the library had said that vampires were highly sexual creatures; much like their legends displayed them to be. But, Roxas didn't seem that way, and neither did the others. Perhaps, it was just Sora. Becoming a vampire mixed with his pretty much non-existent sex life as a human must have caused this sudden spike in his libido.

He decided to voice his concern with his brother. Getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in, Sora went and sat in Roxas' lap in the blonde's chair. Roxas, undeterred by this action, curled his arms around his brother and rested his head in the soft chocolate spikes. "Tell me what's on your mind."

So Sora told him as best he could. When he finished, he felt like a teenager talking to his parent about puberty. It was a little embarrassing to be saying all of this, but he felt the utmost content in saying anything and everything to his brother.

Roxas listened to Sora's confession. He pretty much understood. Earlier, when they had had sex with their partners, Roxas had already been feeling hot and bothered just being in Axel's presence. But the second he'd felt Sora's unguarded waves of pleasure, the blond had taken action. Axel had been rather surprised when the small blond had knocked his papers aside and had straddled him before practically sucking his tongue out of his mouth.

Roxas explained all of this to Sora and reassured him that this was probably all natural for vampires. "In a sense, it's like we're going through puberty again, with raging hormones and stuff, right?" he said with a teasing smile. Sora chuckled and snuggled against his brother, content to remain there for a lengthy period of time. It was quite comfortable, being held like this, but of course, all peace must be shattered somehow, right?

"Where are my babies? Come to mama my little darlings!" Xion's voice rang through the house, even though she actually wasn't speaking very loudly. Sora groaned and buried his face into Roxas' chest. The blond laughed and kissed the top of his brother's head before pulling them both up from the chair to go greet their 'mothers'.

There in the foyer stood Xion, Kairi and Naminé. The twins grinned upon seeing them and they went to embrace them. How, in such a short time, had they all grown to be this way? It just seemed too good to be true. A new family. The chance to begin again. A fresh start.

A door to the side opened up and three men in nice business suits came out. Following close behind were Axel and Riku, wearing business suits of their own. The suits were black, but the ties still kept with the whole clothes-must-match-hair-in-some-way theme.

The group that had been in the foyer stood aside to allow the business men to pass by and exit through the front door. When they were gone, Axel and Riku went to greet the girls and their mates.

Roxas was giving Axel the cold shoulder but Sora went to give Riku a soft kiss before Riku went to individually give a hug to the three female vampires. Sora did feel like this was a very close-knit family, if a slightly strange one. That was when all three females shrieked.

Sora yelped in surprise and Roxas practically jumped high enough to reach the ceiling. They looked in concern at the three before realizing that they had huge grins on their faces. Xion's face looked ready to split in two as she cried, "My little darlings! Oh, you're all grown up and ready to start your own families. I'm so happy!" In a split second she had lifted them both in a (human) bone crushing hug. The twins were startled to say the least, and within milliseconds the three girls were gushing over them.

Roxas was never good at handling things while under pressure, so in a flustered attempt to dispel the girls, he practically pleaded, "Please just tell us what the big deal is?"

That got their attention, but it just made the three females giggle like teenagers who just shared a piece of very juicy gossip. Then they simultaneously exclaimed, "You're necks!"

Twin hands flew to the marks on their throats with identical gasps of realization. It wasn't like they had made any attempt to hide them or anything, but suddenly the marks seemed as embarrassing as hickeys.

Riku and Axel laughed at their reaction. Identical crimson blushes and icy blue glares were suddenly directed at the, effectively shutting up the two older males. It was uncanny how much the brothers looked alike, despite the difference in hair color. Even their personalities sometimes paralleled, though they obviously were not the same. Twins were a mystery indeed.

After several more minutes of fawning over the twins, the girls left in somewhat of a hurry, saying they were going to prepare something special in light of the occasion. The thought of what those three could do put Sora and Roxas on edge, but it didn't seem to be bothering axel or Riku.

Roxas turned to Sora then and said, "I need a favor. Block me out for a couple hours ok?" Sora blinked, confused, but nodded anyway. However, realization dawned on him when Roxas grabbed Axel's arm, sinking his nails into the taller vampire's skin, and dragged him away up the stairs. Sora couldn't help but pity Axel. Roxas always did carry out his promises.

Riku chuckled behind him before wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and resting his head in the soft brown spikes. "Those two are so perfect for each other. Axel can be quite the masochist sometimes. He's really reckless and will fight to protect what's closest to him, at any cost. Still, he's a big softie too," Riku said and chuckled some more.

Sora leaned back against Riku's firm chest and laughed softly. He was feeling relaxed but also jittery, so he turned his head up so that Riku's chin now sat on his forehead.

"Hey Riku, can we go for a run?" The silver haired vampire smirked before kissing Sora's forehead. "Sure, but I don't think distance matters with a bond like yours." Sora giggled and replied, "Maybe not, but it will help keep my mind off him a bit better. He's my twin brother, but he's entitled to his privacy every now and again."

"Axel, I haven't known you for very long, but I'm pretty sure that you've been a jerk all your life," Roxas was saying as he circled the redhead strapped to the bed. Naminé seemed to think of everything when she'd stuffed his wardrobe.

Currently he wore something similar to a dominatrix outfit: fingerless leather gloves; tiny leather shorts that didn't completely cover his bum, a small leather vest that zipped up over his chest but left his abdomen and lower back exposed, and a studded leather collar with a buckle that matched the belt at his waist. Knee-high stiletto boots with buckles running up the sides elevated him a good 5 more inches.

Of course, no dominatrix outfit is complete without a whip, which Roxas was currently playing with as he continued to walk around Axel. The redhead had a nervous grin on his face, but the boxers that were the sole thing he wore didn't hide much of anything.

Roxas really wasn't angry anymore; he hadn't been all that angry to begin with. He just didn't take embarrassment well. So Axel had to learn not to tease him so much, and Roxas was all for giving him that lesson.

The whip struck like lightening, leaving a long thin gash on Axel leg. The redhead barely flinched. Roxas almost smirked. So, he had a high tolerance for pain? At least he wouldn't break too quickly.

"You'll be in pain before this is over. And you will enjoy every moment of it. Don't think I'm a softie just because I'm young and I look fragile. I like you, Axel, because you're strong and can be my equal. I don't boast; I just know my potential."

Roxas turned his piercing blue gaze on Axel. He stood at the foot of the bed, directly in the redhead's line of sight. During Roxas' short proclamation, several more cuts had formed on Axel's body from the never ceasing whip. Even so, most of the cuts were shallow and already healing. Roxas didn't mind too much though.

He stepped onto the bed, his stiletto boots sinking into the mattress, and discarded his whip. Axel continued to play his part, staying quiet and waited nervously yet excitedly for whatever punishment his mate inflicted. He liked this Roxas, dominating and powerful. He was gorgeously dangerous standing above him with his cold blue gaze and scanty leather outfit. Axel involuntarily shuddered.

The heel of one of Roxas' boots was dug into Axel's hip, dangerously close to his hardening length. Axel could feel the thin heel sinking into his flesh a good inch. It registered as a burning sort of ache, not a pleasant feeling but somehow it was still arousing. How? Not even Axel knew. He was pissed that he was chained to the bed and unable to get to the blond, but he realized that he probably wouldn't try too hard right now. He wanted to see more of Roxas like this.

At that second, Roxas demonstrated his flexibility rather than his strength. Keeping his legs straight, Roxas bent at the waist and dug his inch-long nails into Axel's smooth abs. Small rivulets of dark blood oozed slowly out of the wounds. Axel gave a soft sigh, but whether in pain or pleasure, Roxas did not know. It was probably both.

Keeping leverage in Axel's skin, Roxas removed his heel from Axel, causing a short gush of blood to spurt out from the hole it'd made in the flesh, and placed his legs on either side of Axel's body. As he slowly parted his legs, ripping the sheets with the heels of his boots, Roxas leaned forward until his face was just a couple of centimeters from Axel's.

"I own you Axel. Your flesh; your blood; your very existence; they all belong to me. The only other one who can claim you is the Mother Luna. So don't you forget it," Roxas whispered before procuring his fangs and biting clear through Axel's bottom lip.

Warm, thick blood poured into their mouths. Roxas retracted his fangs and then shoved his tongue into Axel's mouth in a brutal kiss.

Axel felt the lingering sting from the now mostly whip wounds. He felt burning pain of the hole in his hip and Roxas' nails still embedded in his skin. He almost gasped in shock and pain when Roxas nearly tore off his lip. And yet, he wanted more. He wanted to experience more of that burning, arousing pain.

Roxas pulled his nails out only to rake them sharply down Axel's chest. The redhead arched into the searing sensation. How could Roxas possibly affect him like this?

Roxas almost looked like a cat that'd caught a delicious mouse. His legs were spread out over the bed, levitating his groin about a foot above Axel's. His gloved hands were sitting in a shallow pool of Axel's blood on the redhead's chest and he was practically devouring the mouth of the vampire that lay beneath him.

As much as he wanted to continue, Roxas was really getting too aroused to go on much longer. Besides, he had all of eternity to have fun with Axel. He could feel the holes in Axel's lip that his fangs had cause already starting to heal. That was fine, as long as Axel had felt it. Roxas pulled away from Axel's mouth and then sat on his stomach, purposefully away from the redhead's needy cock.

Axel groaned at the neglect and Roxas shot him a withering look. Slowly, teasingly, the blond began to unzip his vest. Axel stared, enjoying the slow reveal of more pale skin, but wishing he could touch it. He was still chained to the bed, and that was the worst torture of all. It seemed Roxas had noticed that too. The young vampire smirked as his the little vest slid down his shoulders and was tossed somewhere on the floor with the whip.

"Are you comfortable? Because I don't plan on releasing you just yet. Just enjoy me. Don't take your eyes off me." Tiny shivers ran up Axel's spine at those words and the look of pure want in the blonde's sapphire eyes. Throughout this whole session, Roxas had spoken in lowly tones. The confidence behind that soft voice was enough to get and keep Axel hard and wanting. Now, it was nearly unbearable. He wanted to take the younger vampire over and over again. And then some.

But, Roxas wasn't having that right now. The blond was slowly making his way down the length of Axel's torso, maneuvering his body so that he didn't touch Axel at all, except for his hands and nails, which were leaving thin scratches as they dragged along Axel's skin. In one swipe, Roxas cut away Axel's boxers to reveal his throbbing, leaking appendage.

Slowly, Roxas licked from the base to the tip before nipping sharply at the sensitive head. He smirked at the sharp intake of breath Axel took at that. He sucked gently at the head, relishing the bittersweet taste of Axel's precum. And all the while, he never stopped looking into Axel's lust-darkened emerald eyes.

Pins and needles prickled along his skin but Axel had never felt as sexually stimulated as he did right now. The clink of a belt being undone was the only warning he had before Roxas took his full length into his mouth and sucked. Hard. A strangled groan escaped Axel's mouth and it was all he could do not to cum at the sensation. Where had his great stamina gone? Never would he have imagined Roxas would have this much control over him.

As he continued to suck off Axel, Roxas pulled the belt from his tiny shorts. They were made so that he just had to undo a clasp in order for them to fall right off, so that he didn't have to pull them all the way down his legs. He was now pretty much naked, minus the boots and gloves. He needed Axel in him. Now.

Relinquishing Axel's now pulsing cock, Roxas prowled up the redhead's body until they were once again face to face. Smiling softly Roxas said, "You know all I do is out of love for you, my Axel. Remember that, because I will always be by your side." Axel craned his neck in order to close the distance between them and connect their lips briefly before replying, "I know, and I want to always be by your side too."

As they fell into a lazy make-out session, Roxas reached back to align Axel's hard cock with his back entrance. In one swift motion, he impaled himself onto Axel, the head piercing through the tight ring of muscles. Roxas let out a soft gasp while Axel groaned. Slowly, slowly Roxas lowered himself further onto Axel until the redhead was completely sheathed within his tight heat.

Roxas slowly lifted himself up a couple inches, and then sank back down, placing his hands on Axel's chest for support. He got into a rhythm, and before long he was emitting small gasps of pleasure.

Axel, to the best of his ability with the restraining chains, thrusted his hips up to meet Roxas each time he sank back down over him. He was still obeying Roxas, not taking his eyes off the blond as he continued to repeatedly impale himself on Axel's hard cock. He was the most beautiful creature Axel had ever seen. No one could make him feel the Roxas could. And this dominant side of Roxas, though he could still see the cuteness, called for nothing but respect and produced power that wasn't normally seen within Roxas.

He wanted so bad to touch his beautiful blond, but the damn chains still bond him. It was such sweet torture, only feeling what Roxas wanted him to feel. And with the feeling centered mostly in is pulsing dick, which was currently encased within Roxas' soft hot ass, it wouldn't take much for him to go over the edge.

Roxas could feel Axel growing even harder within him and knew the older vampire was reaching his limit. His own length was dripping profusely and the heat the friction inside him was creating had spread over his body. Roxas picked up the pace, riding Axel fast and hard, his gasping growing into huffy moans that slowly rose in pitch.

Axel watched Roxas climb toward his release. Every twitch of his face, every moan and gasp of pleasure; Axel soaked it all in, fueling his own climb. Then, Roxas took hold of his own weeping cock and began stroking in time with their movements. Practically drooling, Axel watched the hand pump at the hard length, entranced at the sight.

A few more tugs and Roxas let out a sharp cry, spurting his seed onto his and Axel's chests and stomachs. That look of pure ecstasy on Roxas' face as he found his release was the breaking point of Axel's dam. With a loud, throaty moan, Axel shot deep into Roxas.

Several minutes later, Roxas was snuggled up against Axel, whose bonds had been removed. Axel ran his fingers gently through the younger vampire's soft blond hair. Roxas was tracing a couple of faint scars on Axel's chest. Those scars would be gone completely within an hour, but the memory of them would linger on for a long time. And if not, Roxas would be all too glad to remind Axel of them by possibly reenacting the scene.

But for now, he was quite content to save that for later. Besides, they had all of eternity to do whatever they wanted.

*I hope no one is thinking that I am neglecting the females in this story. I'm not. Really. They'll get their chance soon enough. I plan on writing a chapter that pretty much just tells their day and what they do, as well as elaborate on Axel and Riku's day jobs. To tell you all the truth, this story is supposed to be about the relationship between Sora and Roxas as brothers and how they deal with their twisted situations, but I think I sort of fell away from that plot somewhere... Anyway! Sorry, but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully within a week or two. Any questions, comments, concerns and/or constructive criticism that you wish to give can be received through a review. see ya next time! ^_^*


	5. 5: Will the Questions Never Cease?

*A/N Well. It is Sunday. About 2 or so weeks from the last chapter, but I blame it on Biology. But, that doesn't matter now because it is here! Chapter 5 of blood Brothers graces your computer screen. This chapter was supposed to be much longer and actually not supposed to introduce new characters until the next chapter, but nothing ever goes according to plan. The material of the chapters ended up getting switched, but I think it'll work out better this way. Anywho, time to get down to business.

WARNINGS!: Actually, not much to warn about. Some malexmale smexiness but that's about it. I think...

Okies! I'll go ahead and allow you the simple pleasure of reading my fic. Sorry if anything suddenly feels Twilightish, I saw Eclipse last Friday. I actually enjoyed it, unlike the first movie. I didn't even bother watching the second. (Cho, you're ranting again...) Ack! Ok! Go and read no! ^_^*

Chapter 5: Will the Questions Never Cease?

The moonlight illuminated Riku's silver hair, making his whole head glow and his aqua eyes shine. Despite the snow, he and Sora wore nothing but black trousers; a welcome change in their normally hair-matching apparel.

The powdery snow barely stirred as they raced through the trees, enjoying the clear winter night and the solitude.

Spotting a snow hare, Sora grinned childishly before taking chase. The startled creature sprinted off, but with his enhanced hearing and smell, Sora could track it through the trees and snow. Riku knew that this was more for fun than out of necessity to feed, so he laughed and ran alongside Sora.

They followed the frightened hare for about 20 minutes before it finally hopped right into a burrow. Coming to a stop, Sora turned to Riku and gave him a wide smile. The silverette couldn't help but return it; that smile was awfully contagious.

They found themselves in a small clearing covered in fresh snow. The moon shone over it, causing the snow to sparkle slightly. Sora tackled Riku to the ground, disturbing the perfect white blanket. Riku laughed as they wrestled in the snow, not caring about the snow wetting their trousers.

It took almost fifteen minutes to pin Sora down. The brunette was strong despite his looks and very energetic. If Riku had the need to breathe, he would be panting with the effort. But, since he didn't, he didn't hesitate to capture the lips of his beloved in a soft kiss.

Sora practically mewled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and pulling him down to deepen the connection. Suddenly, a flood of sadistic pleasure washed over Sora. With a slightly obscene gasp, Sora pushed Riku away.

Riku, unoffended, looked down at the brunette with a brow arched in curiosity.

"Riku, we were supposed to go out so that I didn't think about what my brother is doing. If you do that again, then our connection is liable to be completely open. I really don't need any images of what he's doing to Axel right now."

This only made Riku's mouth twist into a dark, mischievous grin. Sora's blue eyes widened in horrified realization. Before he could try to run or defend himself, Riku had grabbed his arms, pulled them over their heads and locked their lips in a bruising kiss.

The effect was instantaneous. As much as Sora struggled, he really didn't want to lose the delicious contact of his mate. Images of a whip lashing at a lean torso flashed in Sora's mind. Sora tried to buck Riku off of him, but it only ended in their groins rubbing together. Sora groaned, half in agitation and half in cruel pleasure.

Riku clasped Sora's wrists with one hand while he ran the other slowly over the brunette's chest. "Tell me what you see, Sora," he whispered huskily into the younger vampire's ear before biting it gently.

Sora shuddered pleasantly before he said, "You're really fucked up, you know that?" Chuckling, Riku answered, "But you love me anyway. So, what is our little Roxas doing to big bad Axel?"

Through wanton moans and little gasps, Sora relayed the images he saw flashing through his mind in short, broken sentences as Riku ravaged his body from top to bottom. It was like watching a porno and experiencing his own personal dark fantasy all at the same time.

A desperate, high-pitched moan escaped him as Riku's hot and talented tongue licked over his tight entrance, causing it to twitch in anticipation and effectively cutting off Sora's words. He lifted his legs over the silverette's shoulders in order to give Riku better access, and Riku did not turn down the invitation.

Sora lightly gasped as Riku delved his tongue into him. He reached his arms down until his hands met a head of silver hair, where his fingers found a solid grip to hold him as he gently rocked his hips into his lover's face, needing to feel that delicious tongue swirl deeper in him.

Each sound he heard emitted from his gorgeous brunette drove Riku closer and closer to the edge. He needed him. Foreplay was over. A displeased whine wisped passed Sora's lips as Riku slowly dragged his tongue from inside him. Pushing Sora's legs up until they nearly rested on his chest, Riku positioned his throbbing cock at Sora's awaiting heated entrance.

A deep groan issued from Sora as Riku sank into him slowly. The sense of being filled was almost overwhelming and Sora clawed at Riku's back in an attempt to hold onto his sanity. A pleasant fire rushed through him as Riku began to thrust shallowly into him.

He hooked his legs around the older vampire's waist, attempting to push him further inside. Riku chuckled and said, "Aren't you impatient? Won't Roxas be distracted by us or something?"

With a glare and an almost pout Sora said loudly, "Roxas is distracted with his damn pyro plaything. Now shut up and fuck me Riku!" Aqua eyes widened in surprise at the profane outburst, but his cock twitched and hardened even more. Feisty and demanding. Traits Riku admired, and coupled with Sora's near innocent looks, it just made the brunette all the more desirable. So who was he to deny?

The sweetest, most erotic moan, nearly a scream, rent the air as Sora felt Riku shot his hips forward hard and fast, thrusting fiercely into him. Establishing a quick, rapid rhythm, Riku drove Sora through the snow, and into the chilled earth. The rough ground rubbed harshly on Sora's hypersensitive skin, but because of his connection with Roxas, who was in the state of mind that called for cruel pleasure stimulated by pain, Sora couldn't help but shiver in sadistic delight.

The look of desire on Sora's face drove Riku to new heights. All he knew was Sora. Every one of his senses was tuned to the pleasantly writhing young vampire beneath him. He'd never felt such ecstatic heat. An inferno was building inside him the more he drove himself inside his beloved brunette.

Their climaxes hit like a tsunami, crashing down on them with quick and sudden force. The forest air shook with their twin cries of completion. It took several minutes before either one was coherent enough to think, let alone speak.

Riku collapsed to the side and wound his arms around Sora to pull him flush against him. He trailed gentle kisses along Sora's neck, causing the brunette to giggle and squirm. This made Riku smirk and chuckle into Sora's ear, "Are you ticklish there Sora? I wonder where else…?"

Fingers lightly trailed along Sora's body poking and prodding. Sora wiggled and squirmed even more and nearly shouted, "Riku, no! I'm not ticklish anywhere! No, Riku, please don't do that!" He couldn't say much more through his fit of laughter because Riku's fingers had attacked his stomach and sides. Sora kicked out in a feeble attempt to get away, disturbing the snow even more and only making Riku laugh in amusement.

He finally let the poor tortured young vampire go after another couple minutes. Sora turned to glare at Riku, but the sparkling happiness in his clear blue eyes made him look more cute than threatening. Riku couldn't help but kiss those adorable pouting lips before getting up and extending a hand out. "Come on. We should be heading back soon."

They located and put on their discarded trousers and then ran back into the forest towards home. So distracted were they by the company of each other that the two vampires failed to notice the other creature watching them; a creature not native to their forest.

Naminé lifted up the shirt she had just finished. Kairi and Xion squealed in delight. "It's adorable! The flowers are such a nice touch. I'm sure Sora'll love it!" Xion exclaimed, clapping her hands together lifting her own just-finished garment. "And Roxas will be thrilled! Don't you think the sleeves compliment his hair nicely?" Kairi and Naminé smiled and nodded, nearly bouncing in their seats with childish giddiness.

"I'm pretty sure, at the rate they seem to be going, we'll need these soon! Ah, then I really will feel my age," Kairi sighed happily. Naminé giggled. "Kairi, I think you're too old to be just a grandmother. Maybe a great-great-great grandmother." With a playful pout, Kairi threw a spool of silk at the blond vampire, but couldn't keep the mirth from shining through her eyes. Xion just laughed as she started on another piece of clothing, one much too small for any of the current residents of the mansion.

Roxas pulled on one of Axel's long shirts, not rally keen on walking through the mansion in the outfit he'd worn while punishing Axel. He took a long sniff of the sleeve, sighing at the thick smell of Axel in the fabric.

The redheaded vampire chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blond. They were right at the door of the bedroom. Resting his chin in Roxas' hair, he asked, "Where are you going?" Roxas leaned back into the lanky but firm chest of his mate and replied, "I was going to go find Sora and Riku, but now that I think about it, they probably aren't here. Sora seemed intent on going out."

Axel smiled and leaned down to kiss the permanent mark he'd left on Roxas' neck. "Then perhaps we should entertain ourselves until they come back," he purred. A shiver ran up and down Roxas' spine. Too late, it registered to him that Axel was still naked and all he had was a shirt. He was not tired from their previous round, not much anyway, and he really wouldn't object to another go.

Apparently, Axel thought the same because he hefted Roxas up and pushed him against wall beside the door. Moving the shirt up, Axel easily slid his already erect and ready cock into Roxas. A satisfied moan escaped Roxas as he pushed back onto Axel, reveling in the feeling of being filled completely.

They'd only been at it for about 10 minutes when the door opened. Roxas squeaked and tried to get away from Axel and shut the door but Axel just tightened his grip around the smaller vampire's waist.

Riku actually laughed at what he and Sora witness upon opening the door to Axel and Roxas' bedroom. Of course, with their hearing, they knew exactly what the two were doing, and only wanted to be mean and interrupt them. However, they had expected them to be on the bed, not next to the door where they'd be able to see them clearly.

Sora's jaw dropped, a deep blush painting his cheeks as he saw the embarrassed yet passionate blush on his brother's face. It was like, seeing himself in an out-of-body experience. He felt everything Roxas felt in that moment. And that moment was enough.

It was the strangest orgasm they'd ever experienced. Twin gasps of shock and euphoria escaped the brothers are the climaxed. Riku had to catch Sora in order to keep the brunette from falling since his legs completely gave out on him. Riku looked up at Axel, a questioning look in his eyes. Axel looked back, just as confused.

Several minutes later, once the twins had recovered and everyone was dressed decently, the four male vampires found themselves in the library, sitting in the pit full of cushions and pillows.

"So, what exactly just happened between you two?" Axel began. The twins shrugged simultaneously and Roxas answered, "We don't know anymore than you guys. We can only guess. Maybe it's because of our connection." Sora nodded, adding, "I think because I saw Roxas in the flesh at a time he was being very intimately involved in sex, that we sort of became one, in a sense. Or something like that."

Riku grew thoughtful, running this theory through his mind. It was somewhat logical. The bond the twins shared was strange and anything seemed possible with it, so some theories about it just had to be taken into account.

"That's an interesting theory. Can you guys explain to us why he had to be thought of?" Xion, Kairi and Naminé came into the library. They went and sat down in the pit with the four that already occupied the space. So, for the next several minutes, Sora and Roxas explained what they had experienced and why they came up with the theory they did.

When they finished, the three women adopted thoughtful looks. "The bond you share is very unique and not something we have come across in our time living in the supernatural world. So, since we don't know much about it, nor what is capable with it, anything is possible. But you guys have already come up with that much. I believe that there could be more information here in the library about it, but if we really want to know more, we'd have to seek someone older and with a lot more knowledge than we," Xion said.

That pretty much settled that matter. Sora leaned against Riku and asked, "Mama Xion, where did you guys go during the day?" The girls smiled and Xion answered, "Well, you don't expect this house to pay for itself do you? Though we do have a lot of money saved up from over the years, we still have to keep up pretence. So we three made a little clothing shop in town called Heart's Calling. We make custom clothes for our customers."

"We've never seen your store before. Where is it?" Roxas asked. Kairi smiled almost apologetically and replied, "It's in the upper market. Not everyone can afford what we make."

Roxas nodded, eyes downcast. His and Sora's family hadn't exactly been rich. There couldn't even be called well-off. Every day was harsh. There wasn't always food to eat, or clothes to wear and keep warm, but they had survived and were happy at times. But that was in the past. Roxas did not want to dwell on it.

Sora felt the same, Roxas could feel it. He looked up into the identical cerulean eyes of his brunette twin and smiled. "We're sorry we've never been there. Can we come with you some time and see it?" Sora piped up as he took Roxas' hand in his own. At that, Kairi's smile turned into a happy grin and Xion squeaked excitedly, saying, "Of course you can! We'll have a bring-your-kids-to-work day and show you everything mommy does."

"Speaking of doing, didn't you three say you were going to make something special for 'a momentous occasion'?" Axel said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. At that, Naminé nodded and said, "That's right, but you won't be getting it just yet. It isn't needed yet, so you can wait." She smiled almost innocently, but the mischievousness in her eyes gave her away.

Axel just shrugged. Roxas looked up at the redhead and asked, "Hey, what is it that you and Riku do all day Axel? Who were those guys you were talking to earlier?" The older vampire ruffled the blonde's hair and said with a chuckle, "You may not believe me, but Riku and I are the best lawyers around. All sorts of businessmen and politicians come to use with any and all cases. You name it, we've come across it. There's nothing these high breeds wouldn't do for money."

Roxas actually laughed. Yes, he knew that 'high breeds' were quite scandalous, but the thought of Axel as an attorney was rather funny. He just didn't seem the type. Sora had to laugh too, but Axel had looked very serious and businesslike when they had seen him escorting those three businessmen from the house. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

After making fun of Axel for a little while, the seven vampires went their separate ways. Axel and Riku decided to go out hunting with Sora and Roxas. It was more for the benefit of the two younger vampires, because as time passed, a vampire did not need to consume as much blood as when they were newborns, but the hunger never fully dissipated.

Dawn was approaching and the three girls needed to stay in order to get ready to go to their shop. Axel and Riku had some time before their first appointment so they could stay with their mates until the sky began to brighten. Even so, the hunt was quick, each twin having caught a snow hare each.

The group of four caught sight of the growing light along the horizon and treetops and decided it was time to hurry back. Through the trees, two pairs of eyes, one a sky blue and the other a bright teal, watched them go.

The one on the left, the teal, said, "That's them right? The ones the Superior wants?" The one with sky blue eyes nodded, replying, "Yes. The young vampires have intrigued the Superior greatly. He believes that with them we can finally finish and win this war." Teal tilted their head. "But, they are vampires, right? So, won't they not want to cooperate or something?" Sky Blue sighed in exasperation. "That's why we're not going to give them a choice. But, we do have to wait for the most opportune moment. With those five around, it will be difficult. Come. We must report."

The two spies turned away from the direction in which the vampires had gone. They removed the foliage and animal skins they'd worn to mask their scent in order to replace it with a skin more comfortable. Canine footprints that soon would be covered by the wind and falling pine needles were the only trace that they'd been there.

*I hope this chapter was able to answer any questions you all might have had, as well as raised some new ones. Thus, the title of this chapter. I want you to ask questions. It'll keep you interested. (sly smirk) And you know I couldn't just let Roxas and Axel have all the fun, so I tossed in a yummy smut at the beginning. Though it still had a purpose so it wasn't totally there just to wet your pants! o.O And I'd been dying to tell you their jobs! I laughed at my brain for thinking up Axel as a lawyer. Though he must look devilishly handsome in a suit, don't you all agree? Anyway, next chapter is already in the makes and will hopefully not take longer than 2 weeks to get posted. I've only a month left of summer school, but then only a week off before the next semester starts. Woe is me. So, ta ta for now! Leave a nice or critical review, if you please. Or not. Up to you. (puppy eyes) ^_^*


	6. 6: Fangs, Fur and the Departed

*A/N DId I actually make good my promise? (does victory dance) It is Sunday, one week from my previous update. This actually would've been out yesterday if I hadn't been playing Chain of Memories. Yes, I know. Old freaking game but I just got it back and really missed it. Hey, want some info? {_don't read further if you don't like spoilers for the games_}:

Visit kingdomhearts(dot)com They have more info on the upcoming game Birth by Sleep (coming to America September 7, 2010) Also, if you've ever heard of Kingdom Hearts: Coded (a Japan-only cellphone game) there will be a Re: Coded available for other consoles. google it people and spoil yourselves with nice KH spoilers and pregame info. Not sure if people know about all this yet, but some don't so I just thought to throw it out there.

Anyway, I do not think there are any **WARNINGS **other than yaoi(obviously), Mpreg, oversensitiveness, some mentions of carnal and blood consumption, and naked men! (not detailed naked men, but I'm sure your minds will supply what I do not)

I have done something I've never done before. I actually wrote a prompt for the rest of this story! It even has a solid plot now. What's more, I plan on writing a sequel (which also go a prompt! o.O) so if you really like Blood Brothers, then don't worry; it's not over yet! And now, without further delay, I give you the sixth chapter of Blood Brothers! ^_^*

**Chapter 6: Fangs, Fur and the Departed**

Several weeks have passed. Spring was blossoming all around, melting the snow and giving the air a fresh, floral scent. The night skies were clearing more and more, allowing the moon and stars to shine down on the world below. Times were peaceful. Mostly.

"Axel! What the fuck did you do to me? You asshole! Do you have no self-control? Look! Just look at this! I'm a freak! I'm ugly and it is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Axel hurriedly slammed the door and dashed down the hallway, Roxas' shrieking following him all the way. He made his way to the library where he found Riku sitting on a few pillows in the pit, a book propped open in his lap. The silverette looked up the disturbance, quirking an eyebrow at the disheveled look of his friend.

"I'm sure you heard him. Hell, I think most of the city heard him. I don't think he's ugly. Do you think he's ugly, Riku? I think he's even more gorgeous than before. And it's not like he just popped out this morning. He's been showing for a good two weeks now." Riku just chuckled at that. Poor Axel. Roxas wasn't taking being pregnant very well. Sora, however, was quite happy and calm when he found out.

The brunette was currently outside on the balcony that branched off from the main library. Sora and Roxas had explored much of the mansion over the past few weeks, discovering that there was a downstairs as well as a balcony, the latter becoming Sora's favorite spot to sit under the light of the moon and stars, reading a good book.

"Just give him space. Vampire pregnancies are a lot worse than human pregnancies. Especially male vampires. They aren't used to the emotional roller-coasters, so they tend to be more intense," Riku explained to Axel, flipping a page in his book. Axel crossed his arms over his chest and gave the lounging vampire a snarky look. "And how, my dear Riku, would you know something like that?" Riku just shrugged and replied, "Because my brother has a daughter. I left a few years after she was born, so I was with him during his pregnancy. Worst four months of my life."

Axel chuckled but still sympathized with Riku. Roxas was already quite temperamental, so now that his body was all out of whack, he was like a bomb with a very short fuse. And half the things the blond said didn't even make sense. Roxas hadn't exactly changed in appearance, though at a month and a half pregnant, he was sporting a cute little round tummy.

Axel sat down in the pit with Riku. They spent a while discussing their mates and vampire pregnancy. Axel learned that vampire pregnancies are much more accelerated than that of humans, as well as the growth rate of vampire children. Something Axel didn't quite care to know was that male vampires delivered just like female vampires, just through the same place that the initial act of conception originated.

"How do you think we can just slide right in with no lubrication?" the silverette teased as Axel went paler than even a vampire should.

Riku also explained that there was little chance of having more kids. "It's something to do with our magic. You know that we aren't exactly living creatures. At least, not like others. Our life comes from the life of others as well as our natural magic. So our children are pieces of ourselves, in a sense. So don't be surprised if our kids end up looking similar to us in a ridiculous way."

Axel nodded, taking in this information and committing it to memory. "I see. Your folks must have some pretty impressive magic then. I think she is the only vampire to have more than two kids, if I'm not mistaken." Riku nodded, his lips growing into a thin line. He didn't like talking about his family much. He was a bit of a black sheep among them, but he didn't care. He did miss his mother from time to time, but the thought of his brothers left a bitter taste in his mouth. Axel knew this, but still sometimes brought them up because he believed that Riku really shouldn't have distanced himself from his family.

At that moment, Sora decided to make an appearance as he came in from the balcony. He wore a tan cotton tunic-like shirt with three beautiful lotus flowers on the bottom right side. It was his favorite maternity shirt, one of many that Naminé, Kairi and Xion had made. Blue cotton pants with tan lotus flowers on the left leg adorned his legs. One hand held a large old tome, while the other was placed delicately on his protruding stomach.

Riku smiled so fondly that Axel was wondering whether or not he was still the same friend he'd known for almost three centuries. Sora smiled back and went over to sit with the two older vampires. "What are you guys talking about over here all conspiratorially?" the brunet chuckled as he sat down in Riku's lap. The silverette wrapped his arms loosely around his mate and said, "We're thinking of ways to cheer your brother up. Any ideas?"

Axel just went with Riku, knowing that the subject of his friend's family was not a keen one to speak of, especially not around Sora. When Riku wanted to tell him, then he would. So the redhead just put on this goofy grin and said, "Yea, before he tears me to pieces! I swear I didn't do anything. Just him. Not my fault I was too good and-" Riku smacked the tall vampire over the head.

Sora giggled and said, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Roxas was never all that great at showing caring and joyous emotions. I know that he's really happy to be having your child, Axel." This had the older vampire giving him a genuine smile, glad for the reassurance and the honesty. He didn't doubt Sora was telling the truth, especially with this bond between the twins. Sora returned it with an almost satisfied smirk before turning toward the library doors. He mouthed _3, 2, 1_ …

"Axel? Axel, are you here?" A distress and haggled looking Roxas hurtled through the doors, looking around. Spotting the redhead sitting in the pit, he promptly burst into tears and nearly flung himself into his mate's arms. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you! It isn't your fault at all! Please forgive me; I don't want you to be mad. I still love you, I really do!"

Axel held onto the upset blond, stroking his hair and making soft shushing sounds. Sora had to hold back mirthful giggles at the look of awkwardness on the older vampire's face. Riku had buried his face in the brunet's shoulder, attempting to stifle his own laughter.

Sora and Roxas' psychic connection had grown stronger. They still couldn't speak directly, but they could now sense when the other was near or far. They could also completely block each other out, even during times when their minds were unfocused due to other people or activities. Which was a very good thing, considering Sora and Roxas didn't need each other's extra emotions in their states.

It took a while, but Roxas finally calmed down after Axel had grabbed his face, looked into his shining oceanic eyes and said, "Roxas, no matter what, you will always look beautiful in my eyes." He apologized for his behavior, but the others just waved it off. It was understandable. They spent most of the rest of the night just talking about anything.

About a week after this, spring had really settled, the night being at least 10 degrees warmer than it had been a month ago, the snow completely melted away and the forest lush, full and green. All seven vampires that lived in the mansion that sat atop the hill were seated at the table in the meeting hall. Axel and Riku had asked for a gathering. Apparently they had something of importance to say to the other members of the family.

"Axel and I have a convention that we must attend in about a week. It'll be for four days at the capitol two cities over. It's the first one in over a decade, and it would be beneficial for us to go."

Xion nodded, seeing the sense in them going. "Yes, it would be beneficial. I am sure that because you two are work-at-home type attorneys, you aren't seen much as is. However, are you sure it is wise for the two of you to be out there during the day?"

Axel nodded, replying, "The convention is inside the capitol, as Riku said. There are no windows where we'll be, and it wouldn't be suspicious if we waited for nightfall to return to our hotel. We should be fine."

Sora and Roxas didn't like having to stay behind, but they couldn't go, especially in their condition. How were two males supposed to explain being pregnant? They didn't exactly look fat, so that excuse was out the window. Kairi caught sight of their forlorn looks and smile reassuringly. "Don't worry little ones. We'll take good care of you. Trust me, four days will go by like nothing," she said soothingly.

After their meeting, the family went out to hunt. It wouldn't be for another month that the twins would be incapable of hunting, because they'd just be too pregnant and close to due date, but they were a bit slower than usual.

The smell of a fresh kill and warm blood filled Sora's nostrils when he took a huge sniff as he bit into the fleshy neck of the stag he was sharing with Riku. The silverette chuckled before also sinking his fangs into the side of the deer. A few minutes of feeding later, Sora looked up to watch Riku. He was indeed a gorgeous creature. Sora was glad and thanked the Mother Luna for giving him the chance to be by this vampire's side forever.

"Riku, are you sure you have to leave for four whole days next week? I know it really isn't that long, but since meeting you, we haven't been apart for than a day at a time." Extracting his mouth from the deer carcass, Riku looked up to see brilliant sapphire eyes peering at him. Smiling, he brought a hand up to gently caress he mate's cheek, saying, "I know. But, I promise, it won't be so bad. I'll bring you back a souvenir, ok?"

That brought a smile to brunet's face and he leaned over to press their bloodied lips together. "It better be good, or I'll throw a tantrum." Riku laughed and ruffled the chocolate spikes of his mate.

Two figures laying low to the ground about two meters away from the feeding vampires looked at each other. They were the same two from before, Teal and Sky Blue. Teal smiled goofily, nearly pouncing on Sky Blue in his elation over the news they'd just received. Sky Blue pushed him off in annoyance, hissing, "Shut it you idiot! You'll give us away. Come. We need to plan out our next course of action. If what they say is true, we have a week to plan and four days to execute it. We don't know what days, so we'll need to get closer and monitor their home as well."

Teal groaned. "I really don't think I'm up for this. I mean, we've got our own kids at home Zex. I can't just take them when I was just like them not too long ago."

"Demyx, you are nothing like them. Now let's go before the distraction of their meal ends and they notice us." Not waiting for his companion, the slate-blue colored tail swishing behind the man in annoyed impatience, 'Zex' got up and turned to walk away. In fear of being left behind, sandy lupine ears lying back in hair of the same color, 'Demyx' scrambled to his feet to follow.

The week dragged on, but Sora and Roxas felt like the day Axel and Riku had to leave came far too quickly. Roxas' lip was set in a determined pout; he promised Axel he wouldn't cry. Sora had made no such promise, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Why do you two look like kicked puppies? It's only for a few days. We'll be back before you can even think to miss us," Axel tried to appease the twins. It didn't really work. "We miss you already! We'll die by tomorrow night! You're terrible, the both of you! You're abandoning us!" Sora fussed, angry tears finally running down his cheeks. He did look more upset than sad.

Riku had to hold back a chuckle, lest he incur the wrath of his beloved. Instead, he stepped forward to pull the brunet into an embrace, careful of his bloated stomach. "That could never happen. No matter what, you are stuck with me, whether you want to be or not. Sora hiccupped, burying his face in Riku chest.

"Just come back in one piece. And bring me back a nice souvenir or I will castrate you!" Roxas said, glaring up at Axel before pulling the tall vampire down for a soft kiss. Axel smiled, returning the kiss and running his fingers through golden hair as if to keep the sensation on his fingers while he was away. "Don't worry my little spitfire. I will on both accounts."

Naminé, Kairi and Xion then said their own goodbyes to Riku and Axel, having let the four males have their moments. Leaving the other five in the foyer, Axel and Riku made their way out of the house and down the path to the gate, where they proceeded to disappear into the night.

"You're sure the dominants are gone?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Have you a plan to fetch the twins?"

"One you will find completely flawless, sir."

"Excellent. Then I leave the two of you to execute this plan. Do not fail. The Superior will not tolerate it. This mission must be a success."

Two wolves, a sandy one and a slate-blue one, bowed their heads to that of another wolf, this one a deep ocean blue whose eyes glowed yellow like the intense summer sun. The sandy and slate-blue wolves turned ran swiftly and silently out of the cave they'd had as a rendezvous point, and back into the forest.

The first 24 hours without Riku and Axel weren't too bad. Sora and Roxas occupied themselves by reading in the library or tidying up the mansion. I was a wonder that a place this big hardly got dirty. Not clutter dirty, but general dirty, like dust and cobwebs. They really didn't have much to do but they found things to do.

The second day was much more difficult. It was like the sky was reflecting their mood because it had begun to rain. It wasn't uncommon to have a spring shower around this time of year, but it sure didn't help their moods. The girls were at their shop and therefore unable to keep the twins company and provide entertainment. So on this particularly dreary day, Sora and Roxas found themselves in the library again, this time rearranging the books on the shelves.

"Sora, I just figured something. Being apart from those two really sucks. I mean, I miss Axel like I'd miss the other half of my soul, but I miss Riku too. They're both always around; it just feels so empty and lonely without them." Sora nodded, understanding completely what his brother meant. Sighing, the brunet placed the book in his hand down on the table and wiped his hands on an apron Kairi had made with little star-shaped fruits decorating it.

"Come on Roxas. The clouds are thick and the rain is fresh. Let's go for a short run. Mama said we could if there was no hint the sun would come out today."

Roxas brightened at the thought. He liked the freedom of running through the forest. So, after spending a bit more time putting the books back lest they not arrive before their mothers and get scolded, Sora and Roxas went to change clothes.

Dressed in waterproof trousers that protected their quite pregnant bellies, and loose fitting waterproof tunics (those girls really did think of everything!), the twins headed out into the late afternoon downpour, leaving a note on the library door because that would be the first place the girls would look for them when they got home.

The earth beneath their feet was soft and damp, laden with multiple puddles. Creatures that had been hibernating or away until now had added a multitude of sounds to the forest. Birds called out in the branches; squirrels squeaked and chittered as they went from tree to tree, unfazed by the rain.

Grinning, Sora poked Roxas in the shoulder, shouting, "You're It!" Roxas was a bit startled by the sudden declaration, coming to an abrupt stop. Turning, he spotted his twin sticking his tongue out at him and disappearing into the trees. "Hey, no fair you cheater!" Grinning childishly, Roxas gave chase.

He could hear Sora laugh a bit somewhere ahead of him. How long had it been since they could just let go and have fun? Just be kids and play childish games like tag and hide-and-seek. Roxas was glad he could now, and he'd make sure that his and Sora's kids would get an awesome childhood, unlike their own.

A flash of fear and pain, as if in warning, coursed through Roxas' mind right before a scream ripped through the air. With an anguished gasp, Roxas clutched his stomach, stumbling to a halt on a thick branch. He had to get to Sora. He was in danger! But from what? There'd never been anything in the forest that could hurt them. Or maybe it was a bear that awoke from hibernation. Roxas didn't think anymore; he just ran toward the feeling of his brother.

What he didn't expect to see was Sora sprawled on the ground, groan in pain and clutching at his pregnant stomach. It looked like he'd fallen, but Roxas knew Sora wasn't that clumsy. And he was right. Coming toward his fallen brother were two wolves.

Rain poured down, matting the fur of the wolves as they circled Sora, whose water-soaked hair hid his face, but Roxas could still see the grimace from the brunet's exposed lips. Roxas didn't know what to do, but he wouldn't let Sora become dog chow. Jumping down next to his brother, Roxas bared his fangs at the circling lupines.

The sandy colored one hopped back with a yelp of surprise, but the slate-blue wolf just circled until he was face to face with the snarling vampire. Sora grabbed the leg of Roxas' trousers, effectively diverting the blonde's attention even though Roxas' eyes never left the forms of the wolves. "Roxas, you should've run away. I don't think they're what they appear to be." Roxas was about to ask what his brother meant, but he didn't have to.

The slate-blue wolf almost seemed to smirk as it began to sit back on its hind legs. A moment later, the wolf was gone. Standing in its place was a young man with hair the same color as the wolf growing down into his face to cover one side. Lupine ears stuck up from his head and bushy lupine slate-blue tail protruded from his backside. He didn't seem to care for the rain running down his bare flesh; the only thing he wore was a collar with a small pouch on it. "Well, this saves us the trouble of breaking in to fetch you," the young werewolf said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and smirking enough to show off his own fangs.

The sandy wolf came up beside his companion and also transformed into his human form. This one looked a bit older than the other and was taller. His hair was done in a sort faux-hawk/mullet style and also had the ears and tail of a wolf. He was grinning like he just saw the juiciest steak in the market.

Sora struggled to his feet. Roxas still sensed that his brother was in pain, but Sora's determination wouldn't keep him down. Besides, it would take both their strength to get out of this mess. Oh why did this have to happen now?

"Our Superior has requested your cooperation. Please, come with us quietly or we will have no choice but to use force," the first werewolf droned. The second gave his companion a scandalized look. "Zexion! You're so rude! You have to introduce yourself before making demands. How else are they supposed to trust us?" The first wolf gave an impatient huff and glared at the taller wolf.

Unfazed, the sandy wolf waved at the vampires, exclaiming, "Hey there! My name is Demyx, and this here is Zexion. We really don't mean to harm you, but we really need you to come with us. It's important!"

Sora had a hand Roxas' shoulder for support but he stood strong. His fangs were out in a defensive way, his brow furrowed as he asked, "And why should we help you? You're trespassing on our territory; you knocked me out of a tree in my condition and were even planning on just taking us from our home! Why should we trust the likes of you anyway?"

Demyx looked a bit taken aback by this and couldn't answer. Zexion sighed, seeing that these two stubborn vampires wouldn't be persuaded easily. "We don't want to be rough with you, especially because you are both with child. As well as the fact we need you alive and well. Since you will not come willingly, we must take you by another means."

Not knowing what the two wolves had up their figurative sleeves, Roxas took a protective stance in front of his brother. Demyx's ears flattened in disappointment, but he crouched down, his body fazing back into wolf form. With a determined snarl the sandy wolf lunged at the two vampires.

Sora pushed off of Roxas and grabbed the branch of a tree that was hanging a few feet above them. Roxas knocked the wolf aside, a satisfying yelp escaping the hit creature. Demyx landed upright, shaking off the blow and growling, preparing himself for another attack. Sora hopped down, keeping a wary eye on the sandy wolf, unaware it was just a distraction. Neither vampire noticed Zexion reaching into the pouch around his neck.

"Move Demyx!" Puzzled by the sudden command and the sandy wolf running away from them, Sora and Roxas turned around to see Zexion throw something small their way. They had no time to evade. A glittering smoke burst forth from the little smoke bomb, encasing the two vampires. Within moments, they were unconscious.

Fazing back to human form, Demyx came over to stand beside the two felled vampires. He looked down at them, a little sad. "I wish they would've just come without a struggle. Maybe, we could've been friends." He flinched, feeling cool fingers brushing the bruise that was forming on his side from where Roxas had hit him. Zexion was looking sternly at it, as if reprimanding the bruise for daring to mar the skin of his companion.

"Come. There wasn't much garlic and clove in that smoke to keep them down for long. We must get them to the rendezvous point as quickly as possible," Zexion said, his sky blue eyes narrowing at the task of having to drag the two vampires so far. He picked up the blond one bridle-style, careful of his pregnant condition. Demyx did the same with the brunet. Set for the long haul, the two disappeared into the forest, their feet hardly making a sound.

*Hope no one saw that coming! Of course you did; I'm way too predictable. XD But I hope you liked it and are not looking to kill me. Everything will become clear in the next two or so chapters. I'm actually not sure how long this fic is going to be (hoping for more than 10 chapters), but I want to make it epic. Ok, c'mon! You guys like the rain-soaked naked wolf boys! I know you do. Yes, they are together and yes they have a kid. All will be revealed soon enough. As will the cloud that is Riku's family. I'm still working on back stories for the other characters. Or, do you guys even care for back stories? Let me know in a review (relentless) and I will decide whether or not to do that. Thank you all for reading! Until next time! ^_^*


	7. 7: A Gate and A Pursuit

*A/N Alright! Here's the next chapter in Blood Brothers1 It's much much shorter than previous chapter, and I apologize for that, but I really liked where it ended and didn't want to overwhelm you guys with info. Don't worry, next chapter will be full of stuff! We're finally heading into the plot of the whole saga, yes saga because I plan on making this at least a trilogy, so I'm just preparing you. I hope this first part of the saga (series, trilogy, whatever the hell you want to call it) will be the building excitement climb of this rollercoaster. Trust me, I never thought I'd be doing something like this. I hope to make it epic and also hope you will stick with me to the end.

Nope. No warnings this time around. At least, no new ones. Sora and Roxas are still pregnant (duh). There's like, one dead deer. Not even graphic. So yea...

Ok, a lot of people like to toss in a bajillion different Final Fantasy characters that never appear in the Kingdom Hearts series and do not call it a crossover. On top of that, they do not ad any of the Disney elements. So, I am attempting to not do that. I will (try) not to add random FF characters and there will be quite a lot of Disney references, especially in my planned 3rd installment to the trilogy (saga, series, BLAH!), but it will start this chapter. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy the (short) 7th chapter of Blood Brothers! ^_^*

**Chapter 7: A Gate and A Pursuit **

The rain had finally stopped by the time Xion, Kairi and Naminé got home. They found the note the twins had left on the library door. Xion smiled. She'd always wanted children when she was human, but a fatal accident nearly cost her her life. Had it not been for those roaming vampires, she would have died centuries ago. But now, she had a second chance and she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Come on girls! We've got work to do. When the boys get back, we'll go out and fetch them dinner. I'm sure they're playing and will forget to eat." Kairi giggled, knowing the older vampire was probably right. Xion smiled and turned to Naminé. "Ok, so what is on our to-do list?"

Naminé looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "We have two suits, a pair of pajamas, three evening gowns and a medieval lady's smock to go under that wedding dress we did for Lady Edwin last week." Kairi sighed. "Oh yes, we've our work cut out for us this time. Best do it quickly before I find something better to do. Like make these adorable booties for the babies!" The three squealed and giggled, hurrying up the stairs to complete their official work before continuing to make the mass of baby clothes.

Sora awoke to the sound of water dripping on stone. Beside him he could feel his brother, who had yet to regain consciousness. They were both sitting on the ground in a dark cave, propped up against the smooth, slightly damp wall. His body ached slightly and he discovered that his wrists and ankles were bound by some sort of magical handcuffs. He studied the faintly glowing runes that were glowing faintly on them, recognizing them to be a binding spell.

Sora had spent a lot of time studying some of the magic books in the library. He found he could perform some simple spells such as healing minor injuries or making a ball of fire in his hand. He'd set more than one page of a book on fire practicing that. One book had absorbed the flame and shot it back at him tenfold. He never approached that particular book again.

Now he tried to create that small ball in his hand, but the cuffs on his wrist glowed orange and he felt as though all his energy were being drained from his body so he stopped immediately. It seemed these cuffs were made for all kinds of possibilities. A shuffling sound from deeper in the cave he discovered he was in caused Sora to turn his head and look up into the face of his captor.

Zexion, in human form but now wearing a long black cloak, looked down at him with a single blue eye. "You're awake. I'm sure you're hungry as well." Sora didn't want to admit it, but he was. "What do you want from us?" he asked instead. Zexion sighed as if he really found this bothersome; which he did.

"I advice you feed before I give you any explanations, not that I'm obligated to do such a thing. The gate will be opening soon and it would be unwise to go through on an empty stomach. Empty as in food anyway; you're certainly not lacking in extra baggage."

Sora was about to take that as a taunt, but realized the wolf was actually trying to get him to think about the well-being of his child. For a vamp-napper, this Zexion guy didn't seem too bad, but he was still suspicious. Any comeback Sora was thinking of giving never came as the blond beside him stirred and the sound of someone moving in the cave reached their ears.

Roxas' eyes opened groggily just as Demyx came into view, dragging a large buck with him. The sandy werewolf looked at the two captives with a relieved smile. "I'm glad you're both awake. Just in time for dinner. But I suggest you hurry; the gate's due to open soon."

"What gate?" Roxas asked, his eyes honing in on the fresh carcass still filled with warm blood. It seemed he was forsaking the situation in favor of his hunger. Sora sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, even though he too was feeling that aching hungry feeling now. Demyx also noticed this, for he dropped the buck in front of them as Zexion answered Roxas' question.

"The gate we are to pass through is that which separates this world from the magical world. It is monitored by the gatekeeper Merlin, a great wizard. I do hope you both know that wizards, witches and warlocks are humans with immense magical abilities that have been granted immortality." Both vampires nodded as best they could with their teeth sunk into the flesh of the deer. It was a bit difficult to keep a firm hold, since their hands were cuffed, but they were managing. "Good. I'm glad vampires take well to their education."

Roxas wanted to snort at that. He may not have been a vampire for long, but he was sure that werewolves were quite the savage, if not outright barbaric type, relying on instinct and brutal strength more than on intellect. Zexion must have sensed his disbelieving amusement or something because he gave the young vampire a frown. "It seems you believe different. No matter. I will not attempt to change your opinion. Now hurry. Merlin will be here soon."

Xion looked out the window again, her needle stalling for the trillionth time. Naminé and Kairi looked at her, then at the window as well. "They have been out for quite a while. Maybe, we should go look for them?" Naminé suggested putting down the half-finished dress she was working on. Kairi looked at her, about to agree when Xion sighed. The two turned to look at the older vampire, wondering what was troubling her.

"I fear something awful has happened to them. I can feel something, but I don't understand what it is. I just know that something isn't right. Come on. We'll have to finish this later. Our boys need us." Leaving their various projects behind, the three female vampires set out to find their missing twins.

Demyx and Zexion carried the two vampires towards the very back of the cave. It still surprised them how strong the wolves were, especially because neither seemed tired after all that carrying. Not to mention these two particular wolves were quite thin and not exactly beefy in the muscle category. The four were only waiting a few minutes when a humming sound began to echo softly through the cave.

The sound grew louder and the cave seemed to grow brighter. Within a minute, a black, wrought-iron archway filled with light formed out of thin air. Silhouetted in the light archway stood a slightly small man wearing a long blue robe and a tall pointed blue hat. He had half-moon spectacles in front of wise, cheerful eyes and a long white beard and mustache. "Four for the gate to the magical realm?" he asked.

Zexion stepped forward and bowed slightly. "That's right Merlin, sir. My name is Zexion. I hope everything we arranged is in order?" The wizard Merlin nodded. The immortal human stepped back and allowed the four to pass through into the light emanating from the archway.

Xion, Kairi and Naminé caught the faint scent of something strange. They'd been following the faint scents of Sora and Roxas until they stumbled upon a clearing, where two unfamiliar scents mingled with the ones they were pursuing.

"Kairi, we've smelled this before," Naminé said, looking at her sister with worry. She remembered the night their parents were killed, months before Xion had discovered them. The smell they picked up was unmistakable now: werewolves.

The three vampires ran swiftly, following the scents until they reached a cave far from their home. The scents had led them there and then suddenly vanished. After several minutes of searching, they found nothing. It was like they'd disappeared into thin air.

Xion screamed, her fangs flashing in anguish. How could this happen? What did the werewolves want with her children? Many questions came rushing through her mind but she shook them off for now. They had to inform Axel and Riku. Screw their convention. Family was top priority.

*So, a bit of character development and teeny smidge of background info in there. Yes, terribly short, but you can't rush a great epic. From here on out, things get a bit sticky. Just gotta keep at it though. See what I meant about the Disney references? Hope they're working. Ok, not sure when the next chapter will be up, but rest assured it won't be this short. Intro to more characters and such, as well as getting a glimpse of the magical realm. Gosh I even planned out family trees and stuff! I'm really into this and hoping you all are too. Any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions and/or critiques may be submitted to me in a review. Until next time darlings! Ta ta! ^_^*


	8. 8: The Complications Begin

*Oh man, I don't even know how long it's been! I was actually planning on this to be up on Halloween, but you know how my plans always work out. Meaning, they don't. (sweatdrop) Um, anyway, hope you're all still with me! I'm truly sorry for taking so long and this being shorter than some of the other chapters, but I'm having some bumps in this road we call life. Ok, some are gaping potholes, but I'm not going into that.

WARNINGS: Actually, not much to warn about this time around. Just some fluffiness near the end I guess.

Ok, I'm gonna shut up and let you get to the good stuff. Enjoy! ^_^*

**Chapter 8: The Complications Begin**

Axel sat in his hotel room by the window, looking out at the twinkling stars and wondering if Roxas was looking at them too. This put the song Somewhere Out There in his head and he smiled faintly, chastising himself for being such a romantic. Riku was sitting on the bed, reading a book of some sort. Axel sighed and finally turned away from the window to look at his silver haired friend.

"How much longer is this convention again?"

"Two more days. Won't be long now, Axel, just have patience."

"Two days is too long. I've lived for nearly 800 years and these have been the longest days of my not-life!"

Riku chuckled but nodded in understanding. He wasn't quite as old as Axel though, only about 720 give or take, and this really did feel like twice that amount. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit Riku. His book fell to the floor as he covered his mouth, intent on keeping the contents of his stomach inside. Looking up through suddenly blurry eyes, he saw that Axel was nearly doubled over.

"Axel, there's something seriously wrong. I'd hate to leave so suddenly, but we have got to go home." Axel readily agreed with a jerky nod of his head. With speed no human eye could follow, the two vampires were out the window and streaking through the shadows and into the night.

The gate and the wizard disappeared after the group of four stepped through. Sora blinked. It was bright. Didn't that mean that it was sunny? But, he was a vampire now, so why wasn't he burning? A hand rested on his shoulder, causing the brunette to jump slightly. He turned and saw Demyx smiling down at him.

"Feels good to be in the light again, huh? Don't worry; this isn't like the human sun, which is made of gaseous fumes and fire. This is pure magic; therefore, it can't harm you. Welcome to the supernatural world we call home."

Sora didn't know what to say. He and Roxas hadn't studied much of the magical realm. Looking around, he saw that the layout was positively breathtaking. They stood on a tall cliff overlooking the clear blue ocean with islands dotting the horizon. Behind them were rolling green hills and forests. A lagoon with a gorgeous waterfall could be seen in the distance.

Sora's eyes sparkled in awe. Roxas had a nearly gobsmacked expression. Suddenly, Sora doubled over, gasping and clutching his stomach as best he could in his bonds. Roxas immediately turned to his brother in concern. Demyx looked guiltily at the brunet. It was he who had caused the water in the tree to make the pregnant vampire fall. Not his most brilliant idea.

Roxas didn't think so either. He glared deadly daggers at the sandy werewolf, making Demyx so glad that looks really couldn't kill. Zexion seemed to be the most level headed and said, "Let's go. We'll have him looked at once we arrive at our destination."

It turned out that their destination was a large ship; a pirate ship, to be exact. A tall man with a wiry mustache and large red hat with a huge fluffy white feather walked down the plank toward them, his big brown boots clacking loudly against the wood. A short man in a floppy red cap and blue and white striped shirt waddled behind him.

Zexion regarded the tall man in red with a tiny bow and greeted, "Captain Hook, a pleasure doing business with you." The tall pirate captain looked at the young werewolf almost snobbishly. "Business he says. If not for the favor I owe yer mongrel leader, I'd have no business with ye scalawags! Now get on me ship before I leave ye for the crock what took me hand. Mr. Smee will show you to the cargo hold."

Zexion repressed the urge to roll his eyes and settled for just motioning for everyone to get on board the large ship. Demyx took Sora and Roxas down through the ship until they reached the storage area far below deck. It was dank and dark. Maybe Demyx thought he was doing them a favor, but it wasn't a very appealing place. "Don't worry. We'll reach our destination in a couple of days. I hope neither of you get motion sickness. Someone will be along real soon to take a look at you."

With that, the two vampires were left alone. But, true to his word, a girl came down a few minutes later. "Hello. My name is Wendy. I'm here to care for any wounds you may have." The girl seemed to be no more than 15 or 16 years of age with pretty copper curls and a kind smile. She wore a simple blue dress and a black ribbon in her hair. Sora and Roxas wondered what a girl like her was doing on a pirate ship.

Wendy took her time looking over the two vampires. She checked them as fit and said they should be fine. Sora still seemed skeptical, for his baby, normally moving quite a bit, hadn't been moving much since he became conscious again. Hopefully it just meant the little creature was asleep and not harmed by the traumatic experience.

By the time Wendy left, Sora was curling up next to Roxas to sleep. They were in a nasty predicament with no way of communicating to their mothers or lovers, let alone explain to them where they had ended up. And so, the twins just slept, hoping against hope that they'd one day see the family they were taken from again.

Riku was ten kinds of pissed off. Axel's flaming red hair almost glowed with how enraged he was. They were sitting in the pit in the library along with Xion, Naminé and Kairi. Xion had just finished explaining what they knew to have happened and their theory on where the two young and pregnant vampires were.

"I feel completely responsible. I said I'd keep them safe while the two of you were away, and then this happens. I'm not fit to be a mother," Xion hiccuped. Naminé and Kairi wrapped their arms around her. "Don't say that! None of us would ever think of something like this happening. It is no one's fault," Kairi said sternly.

Axel crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Yea Xion, it isn't your fault. Those two are capable of caring for themselves well enough. It's just that they were at their most vulnerable and no one was around. Whoever these wolves are, they're smart, and have been watching us for some time."

The others agreed with this. However, that didn't get them any closer to finding the twins. "Kairi, Naminé, you both said you recognized the scent of the wolves very quickly. How?" Axel questioned the girls. Naminé grew a bit pale and Kairi's blue eyes looked suddenly hollow. Xion cleared her throat and looked at Axel and Riku with a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"We five have been together for almost two and a half centuries now. It's far past the time we told you this story," Xion said softly.

~Roughly 713 years ago~

"_Hang on Naminé!" Kairi screamed at her sister as she kicked the horse's flank to make it run faster. The sound of panting and snapping jaws echoed closely behind them. Such strange wolves that attack their livestock and then turned around to terrorize their family! Poor Ma and Pa; slaughtered before their very eyes. Kairi had grabbed her younger sister's hand and dashed from their small home in the countryside. They mounted the nearest unwounded horse and fled. Still the wolves pursued them relentlessly. _

"_What do they want from us Kairi? We've done nothing wrong. The forests have ceased to be cut into, so why are the animals so angry?" Naminé clutched at her sister's dress for comfort and support. She shrieked as the horse gave a startled whinny and tumbled to the ground. Both girls flew off of the horse and landed hard on the dirt road. It'd didn't take long for the wolves to overtake the fallen horse and begin to devour it. _

_Stricken with fear, Kairi grabbed Naminé's hand they both began to run again. It did no good; the wolves gave chase. It took next to nothing for the two to be overcome. Screaming, they futilely attempted to fend off their assailants, but nothing they did was any good. Just as one wolf howled in triumph before sinking his teeth into Naminé's neck, three shadows flew overhead and tackled the wolves to the ground and away from the now bleeding and mangled girls._

_Blinking through the blood in her eyes, Kairi made out the figure of a young woman around her age, with short midnight hair. She, along with two men, was fighting the wolves off with inhuman speed and strength. Growling and whimpering, the wolves retreated. The young woman turned to the two on the ground._

"_They were after you for your power, just as we are. However, they want to kill you whereas we want to recruit you. As it were, you would have been given a choice. But it seems that under the current conditions, I'm not willing to take that chance."_

~Present Day~

"My companions and I changed them the following night, when the moon was full. We'd barely finished the ritual when the wolves ambushed us. My two companions died, fighting them off to give me time to escape with these two."

Xion looked sadly down at Naminé, who had her head in Xion's lap while Xion petted her hair softly. "This conflict between vampires and werewolves has been going on longer than anyone can remember. And as most cases like this, we've forgotten what we're even fighting over."

A particularly violent lurch of the ship startled Roxas out of his sleep. Beside him, Sora groaned in protest as he too was roused from sleep. A few moments later the hatch above them was opened and the ladder was let down. Demyx and Zexion came down the steps. "We're here. It's time to go."

From the ship's deck, Sora and Roxas could see their destination: A mostly rocky island in the shape of a giant skull. "This is Skull Rock, and island accessible only by boat and one of our strongholds," Zexion explained as Mr. Smee and a couple of other crewmen set down the plank. Roxas turned to Demyx. "I thought you said it would take days to get to our destination."

Demyx shrugged. "This isn't our destination. We're here to rendezvous with someone first." By now they had set foot on the rocky path leading on to the entrance of the skull's cavernous mouth. Hook's crew brought back the plank and the ship's anchor was pulled up. "Hey, they're just going to leave us?" Sora exclaimed. Zexion nodded. "Their task is complete. I can't stand boats anyway. We have other means of transportation."

Inside the skull of Skull Rock was basically a rock cave. It was a huge open space with not much to look at but the light filtering in through the eye sockets. The four waited there for about an hour before there was a small sort of earthquake and the floor in the center of the cave opened up. A stairway appeared, and coming up the stair was another werewolf with a mane of royal blue hair, glowing yellow eyes and a large X-shaped scar in between them.

"Well done you two. It seems your hard work actually paid off. My mate will be pleased," the man said as he looked over the two captured vampires. Sora noticed how Zexion's normally stoic visage seemed edgier and his ears flattened just a bit, as if the werewolf in front of them would attack them at any moment. Demyx's tail twitched ever so slightly in order to brush against Zexion's leg, as if to offer some form of comfort.

Nothing else was said and the three werewolves lead the two vampires down the steps and into the hidden underground passages below Skull Rock. Once they were down several steps, the opening above them slid closed. Moments later the walls of the passage alighted with glowing translucent mushrooms and moss. They walked for almost an hour before coming to a monstrous cavern that had several other tunnels and passages branching off from it.

Sora and Roxas could only stare. It was like seeing an underground city. There were werewolves everywhere! Young and old, in human and in wolf form, going about daily business like any other community. When the group coming from Skull Rock came in, all of the activity stopped and every face turned towards them.

The blue haired werewolf stepped aside so that all eyes now rested on Sora and Roxas. In a bellowing voice he said, "Here, I bring you our secret weapons. I, Saïx, mate of your king, bring you the end of this war!" Cheers and victorious howls rang through the tunnels at this. Sora could feel Zexion tense beside him. It was obvious to the brunet that the young wolf felt betrayed at not getting any credit for being the one to actually retrieve the two vampires.

It seemed Demyx noticed this as well. Leaning down slightly, he whispered so that only the twins could hear, "Saïx is Zexion's mama, but they don't exactly see eye to eye all the time. The only reason he follows orders is because he respects him, and also that Saïx gets real scary when he's mad."

Sora and Roxas stared dumbfounded between Saïx and Zexion, wondering just how the heck that happened. There wasn't much similarity between the two, except perhaps their facial expressions and hair, in which Zexion's was a mix of his mother and father, though they had yet to see his father in order to prove this theory. Although, they wouldn't have long to wait and see if this were so.

Saïx led them through what seemed to be a market. All the way through, the citizens of the underground werewolf city pointed, cheered and gawked. Roxas was wondering once again why they were chosen specifically as weapons. Wouldn't Axel or Riku have been better choices? None of this made sense.

Some time later, after more gawking wolf people and traversing several more tunnels, Saïx brought them to another cavern. This one was drastically smaller than the last, with only about a half dozen other tunnels branching off. Waiting for them was a carriage with about eight wolves harnessed to it. Saïx climbed up to the driver's seat while the other four entered the carriage compartment.

"Why are your own people being worked like common sled dogs?" Sora asked as Saïx ordered the wolves to run and the carriage began to move. Demyx smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did.

"Here's a culture lesson for ya. When a wolf does a crime, he pays the time in labor. They don't sit around in a little room; they're put to work. The more severe the crime, the harder the work they're given. Something like carriage pulling isn't that bad and most of these guys probably did something petty, like steal in the market."

"Oh," was all Sora said. He leaned back a bit to think about what sort of punishment would be given if one werewolf murdered another. "It'll take about a half day to get to the main city. From there we go the white castle and you will meet my father. He will explain why you were brought here," Zexion explained.

Roxas looked at Zexion in mild curiosity. "So, if your father is the king, wouldn't that make you a werewolf prince?" Zexion's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, but that is none of your concern. I'd prefer you to cease your questions if they pertain to my private life."

Roxas almost pouted before realizing what he was getting upset over. What did he care about his captor's life story anyway? All he wanted to do was go home to his beloved Axel. He futilely pulled at his cuffed wrists. Home seemed like a very far-off dream at that point.

Demyx noticed the forlorn look on the blond's face. "Hey, don't worry. We'll treat you two real good. I'll even introduce you to my two little rugrats." Sora perked up at this. "You have kids?" Demyx laughed. "That's right. My son is about 3 centuries old, but my little girl isn't old at all. Just turned twenty last month. Zexy loves to spoil her and threw a huge party."

The twins turned once again with dumbstruck expressions to the other wolf occupying the carriage. Behind the slate blue bangs were slightly pink cheeks and sky blue eyes that avoid all others. "Demyx, I just said that I didn't want to talk about my private life. Why are you bringing up something that need not concern them?" Instead of answering, Demyx took a hold of the younger wolf's chin and brought their lips together.

Pushing the sandy haired werewolf off almost violently, Zexion put his hands over his mouth and glared. This only made Demyx smile in triumph. Turning to the two blushing young vampires, Demyx said, "It's because I hate to see others suffer. I'm quite the laid back type, so if I can ease your stay, it'll just make things easier on me too."

It did help somewhat, and for that, Sora and Roxas were grateful. However, it also made them miss their family even more. For now though, they didn't have much choice and so they took comfort in Demyx's words. Perhaps the king of the werewolves wasn't quite as horrible as they thought and would return them soon. Only time would tell.

*Alright! There you have it. Um, again, so sorry for the long delay! I hope it was worth it. Almost November break! Hopefully I squeeze out another chapter in less than two weeks, but like always, there is no guarantee. Still, I will do my best! Next chapter we'll see what our fave vampire family will do in order to find a way to get back their young ones! I think we're about a third of the way through this fic, but trust me, there's still a ways to go! Questions, comments, concerns, requests and randomness may be submitted in a review, if you so choose. But no, seriously, it would make my day. Until next time, bai bai! ^_^*

*x*x*


End file.
